


Here's Hoping

by brittyboo618



Category: Phan
Genre: AU, Angst, Bullying, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyboo618/pseuds/brittyboo618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Lester starts a new school in the hopes that he'll finally find a friend, but he runs into Mr. Popular Dan Howell, who bullies him while struggling with who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Phil had been resistant to the move. He knew he was shit at meeting new people, and to make things even worse, they had moved to a city with a student count of more than double what his old school was. Phil had gotten bullied enough at his old school, he couldn’t imagine how many more people would paint him as a victim here.

Phil was an extremely shy kid. Always doodling lions in his notebooks and keeping mostly to himself. When he did finally say something though, people thought it was the best, most brilliant thing, and would urge him to say more. But he kind of hated the attention, which would lead him to revert inward again.

Honestly, all Phil really wanted was a friend that he could share his hobbies with: playing pokemon, drawing cute little cartoons and maybe someday make a video with. It was a strange thing. Even though Phil was so quiet and introverted, he had found an outlet that was just his. And that was making videos. He’d never shared them with anyone, even his parents because it was all too personal for him. He wanted to find someone that wouldn’t judge him, that would laugh and cry and play right there beside him……But so far, he hadn’t had much luck.

So on that first day of school, Phil went in with the hopes he would find that someone, that maybe this change of location would be just the opportunity he needed to find that best friend. He held his books close to his chest and took a deep breath before walking inside.

He tried to appear confident, keeping his shoulders up and a faux look of determination on his face. But he knew it wouldn’t be enough. He had always had ‘victim’ written on his forehead, all just because he was different. But he was slowly starting to accept that.

Phil wandered around aimlessly for ten minutes before he found his locker. As he was fiddling with the lock, he heard laughing coming from down the hall. 

Phil forced himself to look up as this tall, brown haired boy towered over him. He was leaned against the locker next to Phil’s, his eyes piercing into Phil’s.

"Hey. You’re new here." He didn’t really phrase it as a question, but Phil nodded anyway.

"What’s your name?"

Phil swallowed, taking a shallow breath before responding. “Phil.” 

"I’m Dan. This is Chris and Pj." He pointed to the equally tall, beautiful boys behind him. Phil had never told anyone that he was bi. He had been bullied enough for just being the quiet, weird kid. But there was something about Dan that made his heart skip.

"Nice to meet you." Phil spoke quietly as he opened his locker and slid a few notebooks inside. He couldn’t look at them anymore. Honestly, their gorgeousness was becoming a bit too much for him. 

"What the fuck is this?" Dan flicked his finger over a pin Phil had on his bag of Pikachu. He let out an amused chuckle. Phil felt a lump form in his throat, but he forced himself to speak.

"I-it’s Pikachu." He practically whispered, wishing he could just run away.

"I’m sorry. It’s what?" Dan prodded, speaking sarcastically and putting a hand to his ear to make fun of the fact that Phil was speaking so quietly. Honestly, Dan had heard what Phil said, and he knew exactly who was on Phil’s pin. Dan had never admitted to anyone that he loved Pokemon for fear that people would judge him, and stop seeing him as the ‘cool kid.’ 

"It’s Pikachu. It’s a-a Pokemon." Phil could feel the anxiety rising in his chest as he sensed that he was already being targeted, that people were already bullying him.

Chris and Pj laughed, holding their guts. Dan chimed in to, although it was a half-hearted laugh, only to fit in with what his friends were doing.

"That’s so fucking stupid. Isn’t that like-for children?" Pj poked at Phil, still laughing.

Phil moved away from Pj’s hand, his eyes becoming sad and the victimized look on his face becoming clearer and clearer. Damn, why did I think that this school would be different. Phil thought, pushing himself through the group and hustling to find his class.

Phil held back tears, trying desperately to not let their mean words and rude gestures get to him. He found salvation in the men’s bathroom, locking himself in one of the stalls and sobbing. He didn’t even care at this point that he was missing his first class.

Dan watched as Phil took off, guilt rising in his chest. He hated that he came off as a bully sometimes, and he actually despised his friends. Sure, everyone knew who he was and everyone liked him, but at what cost? He had just made the only person in this school who liked the same thing he did cry. 

Phil shook his head, shaking off his upset and wiping his eyes. He looked in the mirror and tried to make himself look presentable, like he hadn’t just been crying for the past 10 minutes. He had found his class and walked in, all eyes shifting to him.

His breath quickened as he saw that Dan was in his class, and it was just his luck that the only open seat was next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on in. Take a seat. You must be Phil." The overly friendly, male teacher in the front said, an enthusiastic smile on his face as he gestured to the desks. 

Phil nodded quickly, huddling his books tight against his chest as he rushed to his seat next to Dan, keeping his head down and fixed on the floor. He shied his face away from Dan, feeling his eyes on him. It was just his luck that the guy who made him cry not more that 15 minutes ago would be in his class. And of course, he had to have figured out he was crying from his puffy, red eyes and tardiness. He was just praying Dan wouldn’t say anything about it. 

Phil set his bag down, pulling out his notebook and a pencil and immediately went to doodling. It was one of the only things he found that calmed him down when he was trapped at school. He could vlog about his day and his dreams at home, but here he felt exposed, unable to be himself. 

He doodled quickly, expertly moving his hand to form the curves of the lions’ mane and tail, all while picking up on every word the teacher was saying. Dan noticed. He kept his head turned towards the teacher, watching as the black-haired boy sketched away and amazed by the detail and effortlessness of each line.

Dan was baffled by the fact that this new kid had managed to catch his attention in the first hour he was here. He had never really been thoroughly impressed by the crowd at this school, with their bro-tops and their band shirts and never-ending dull conversations about how drunk they had gotten that past weekend. Honestly, Dan was extremely tired of that scene. He didn’t really enjoy drinking and he wished for the day he would graduate and go off to some university far away where he could meet someone that could actually carry on a deep, meaningful conversation other than the shallow stories of who hooked up with who last Friday. 

Phil looked up at Dan, feeling his eyes still on him. They met each other’s gaze for a moment before Dan quickly looked away. Phil’s heart raced. He didn’t get a chance to notice how beautiful Dan’s eyes were at the lockers when his friends were pushing him around. And even though this gorgeous boy had talked him to tears, he couldn’t help but be attracted to him. 

Dan’s breath quickened as nervousness and anxiety sunk in. Phil caught him staring, and he was praying that no one else noticed. He wanted desperately to be Phil’s friend, especially after seeing him draw lyrics to one of his favorite Muse songs alongside his perfect picture of a lion. But he was afraid that being his friend would cause him to be made fun of, to lose his ‘cool’ persona that everyone seemed to think he had. 

The bell rang signaling that class had ended and Phil quickly gathered his things and darted out of class. He was worried now that maybe Dan could tell he was crying, or that maybe he had something on his face. Why else would Dan be staring at him? He ran to the bathroom to check, not wanting to give them any more ammo to make fun of him.

Dan watched as Phil left, following behind him. He walked into the bathroom and saw Phil examining himself in the mirror. Their eyes met again and Dan’s heart raced. He had never gotten nervous talking to anyone at this school before. He had almost lost his thought as he became engulfed in Phil’s blue eyes. 

Phil quickly turned away, huddling into himself and moving to shuffle out of the bathroom. Dan quickly grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop.

"No. Wait." Dan ordered, a slight hint of desperation in his voice. Phil stared up at him with wide eyes, waiting for some rude, hurtful comment to pass Dan’s lips. 

"So…..you draw huh?" Dan asked, dying to talk to Phil about anything. Phil swallowed nervously, a shocked look on his face. He didn’t think anyone noticed.

"Y-yeah." He pulled his books closer to his chest, bracing for the insults and criticism over his drawings. Drawing was one things that he couldn’t stand to be made fun of for. It was his escape from the cruel world and to have someone torment him about it would kill him inside.

"You’re…..not bad." Dan spoke quietly, bowing his head a little as he got embarrassed He wasn’t used to giving compliments. He was only used to getting them from people.

"Urm…..thanks?" Phil furrowed his brow in confusion, his voice getting high pitched as he spoke. Did Dan just compliment him? He was taken aback by it.

"Yeah." Dan released Phil’s arm but kept the close distance between them. "I liked your li-" Then someone came into the bathroom, and Dan jumped back, panic creeping in as he noticed it was one of his ‘buddies’ that had come in.

"Dan? Why the fuck are you talking to the weird, new kid?" Chris asked, a disgusted, hateful tone to his voice. He nudged Phil’s shoulder as he walked past to go to the stall. Phil stood there in shock, frozen. He was hoping that Dan would stick up for him. He had been so nice just then and he was hoping that he had just misjudged him.

"I’m not." Dan said back, moving to look at himself in the mirror just to please his friend. Chris chuckled arrogantly and went into the stall. Dan looked over at Phil with remorseful eyes, then signaled for the door.

"Go on. Get out of here." He ordered, his chest aching with the desire to pull Phil back, to hug him, do anything he could to get that pained look off his face.

Phil could barely breathe, afraid to say anything to Dan for fear of his friend coming back out and hurting him. Instead he turned and left, focusing hard on finding his next class. It proved to be difficult as the thoughts and confusion made his mind go foggy. Why was Dan doing this? First he bullied him for liking Pokemon, then compliments his drawing. And next he’s back to harassing him. 

Phil found his next class, finding an empty seat in the back and huddling his head into his arms which were folded on the desk. This has turned out to be a worse day than he would have imagined. The horribleness continued as he saw Dan enter the class, their eyes locking again for the third time. 

Phil felt the panic sink in as he watched Dan make his way to the seat next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil felt a heavy, sinking feeling overtake his body. Why did this keep happening? Why did they keep getting thrown together? Phil quickly pulled out his pen and paper again, scribbling away frantically as he tried to ignore Dan. Dan sat down, peering a little over Phil’s shoulder. He leaned in close.

"I’m really sorry about that." Dan spoke in an almost inaudible whisper. Phil looked up at him, a confused and untrusting expression on his face. After they made eye contact, signaling to Dan that he had heard him, he went back to his drawing. What was he supposed to say? Yeah, that’s okay. I forgive you for making me cry and letting your friends bully me. Phil shook his head at the thought. Dan really hadn’t made this first day enjoyable for him.

"I-I know you don’t believe me." Dan spoke, mostly to himself, but still loud enough for Phil to hear.

"No, I don’t." Phil spat back, already fed up with the moodiness of this boy. First he’s an asshole, then he’s friendly, and then he’s back to being an asshole again.

"Hey." Dan said a little louder than he meant to. He looked around frantically to see if anyone noticed. No one seemed to, although they were still pretty early to class and practically no one was there. Phil jumped at his tone, scowling over at Dan.

"I know I can be a dick. But it’s not my fault." Dan admitted. He couldn’t believe he was actually about to tell Phil all his deep, dark secrets about how he hated everyone here, about how he longed for an all-night video game marathon, about how he too was desperate for a real friend. Phil shook his head, a doubtful and annoyed look on his face.

"What does that even mean?" Phil asked, surprised by his sudden burst of courage to snap back at the boy that had been driving him crazy all day. The students started filing in.

"I…" Dan bowed his head, scooting back against his chair with his arms crossed. "I think it’d be best if you just stayed away from me."

Dan felt a heavy, sinking feeling in his chest. He didn’t want Phil to leave him alone. But he just couldn’t bring himself to own up to who he really was and face up to the people at this school that saw him differently.

Phil scoffed, confused as to why Dan was even saying this in the first place. It’s not like they were friends. They had literally met only hours ago, why did a complete stranger feel the need to say something like that to him.

Phil just nodded, not really knowing what to say to the brown-haired boy sitting next to him. He went back to his drawing, finding the confidence within him not to let the comments from the day get to him. Tomorrow would be a better day, he was sure of it.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. It was a rather dull one to Phil honestly, having already learned the subject at his previous school which he was grateful for since his mind was filled with other wonderings. He collected his things together and bolted for his locker to grab the few supplies he had put in there earlier before any of Dan’s ‘buddies’ found him.

Dan watched the boy scramble, a surge of guilt running through him. He had ruined Phil’s first day because of his own insecurities, and now he’s told him to stay away from him when in reality Dan knows Phil is the only one who’d be able to bring him out of his shell.

They both went home that night with things to think about. Phil recorded his vlog, describing his confusion about the boy who liked his drawings. And Dan paced back and forth in his bedroom, suffering through this inner turmoil of wanting to apologize to Phil and try to be friends and wanting to keep things easy and let things stay the way they were.

He threw himself on the bed, grabbing a notebook and a pen and began writing. He got stuck after scribbling just one word along the top: Phil.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan’s dreams were swirled with images of the black-haired boy that had seemingly ended up in every one of his classes. His mind racked over the probability of something like that happening and what the universe had in store for them.

He dreamt of them in the bathroom again, staring intensely at each other. Except this time they didn’t look away, and they weren’t being interrupted. Dan looked Phil up and down, taking in his sleek figure. The way his jean’s hugged his hips, the way his toned arms showed through his shirt and the way his bulge strained against his pants.

Dan bit his lip, Phil’s chuckle being the only thing that pulled his attention from his bottoms. Dan giggled, a little embarrassed. 

"I’m sorry." Dan said, a sly smile on his face.

"Don’t be sorry." Phil said as he moved closer to Dan, his eyes shifting quickly between his lips and his eyes. "I’ve noticed you too."

Phil ran his hand along Dan’s waist, slowly moving his hand to brush over Dan’s bulge. His breath hitched.

"Ph-phil. What are you doing?" Dan asked breathlessly, moving into his hand. 

"This is what you want isn’t it?" Phil said with a smirk, stroking him harder over the fabric. 

Dan let out a quiet whimper, his jaw dropping as he stared down at Phil’s hand. He felt an odd tug inside that was telling him he shouldn’t be doing this. What if someone came in? What if they got caught? Then he shook his head, a realization settling over him.

Did he…..want this? It felt so good to have Phil’s hands on him and he had a desperate longing for him to keep going. 

In Dan’s daze, he hadn’t noticed that Phil had unzipped his pants. He creeped his hand inside, cupping his hand over Dan’s cock as he stared up at him with the most innocent eyes. The image sent a shiver through Dan.

"Oh god Phil." Dan said as Phil started slowly backing him against the wall.

Phil chuckled mischievously as he gripped Dan’s cock tight, jerking his hand quickly a few times to tease him.

And then, Chris came in, just like before. His face turned from shock to disgust as he took in the image of the new kid wanking Dan off.

"Dan! What the fuck you doing?" Chris asked, a sickened tone in his voice.

Dan’s immediate thought was to push Phil off him, to make it out like Phil came onto him and to maybe salvage his image of being ‘the popular kid.’ But he didn’t. Dan leaned in, putting his lips to Phil’s ear. 

"Don’t stop." He whispered, pulling away to smirk at Phil, getting a smile in response. Phil pulled his hand away, turning to look at Chris as he slowly slid Dan’s pants and boxers down.Phil hovered over Dan’s cock, staring up at him. 

"Is this what you want?" He asked as he lips creeped closer to the tip of his cock.

Then suddenly, Dan was jolted out of bed by the sound of his alarm clock. 

"Shit!" He cursed as he darted out of bed, realizing he only had fifteen minutes before class. 

He quickly grabbed his bag and hopped in his car, rushing to the school and desperately fighting the images of Phil that were flooding his head. 

Dan parked in his usual spot, running through the doors and into the classroom a bit winded. He was praying that he wouldn’t see Phil, that maybe he’d be across the room and he would be able to resist the urge to stare at him.

His heart raced as he realized that the only seat open was the one next to Phil. He swore he could hear him screaming his name in his head, because at that moment, Phil looked up, staring intensely into his eyes.

And Dan couldn’t stop himself from getting hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Dan felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. He could feel his cheeks reddening as his ‘growing problem’ started to get attention. He quickly turned and darted to the restroom, hoping no one would follow.

He locked himself in the stall, quickly unbuttoning his pants and stroking over himself. He threw his head back, working hard to stay quiet. He froze as he heard the door open.

"Hello?" A voice asked quietly, and Dan bit his lip. He knew it was Phil. He looked under the stall at Dan’s feet, walking hesitantly over. "Are you okay?"

Phil didn’t know why he felt compelled to go check on Dan after he bolted out of the classroom, but he felt the need to make sure that he was okay.

"I’m fi-ine." Dan responded, his voice cracking. He leaned one arm against the stall wall, bowing his head down as he tried to compose himself. He was still so hard, and the fact that they were in the room from his dream didn’t make it any easier.

Phil leaned against the stall next to Dan’s, rubbing his arm nervously. He couldn’t deny the fact that he thought Dan was the most beautiful guy he’d ever seen, and that maybe he got a little joy from seeing Dan walk in with a hard-on. And that just maybe, he got a kick out of the fact that this time Dan was the one being embarrassed and having to slink away to the bathroom. 

"Are you sure?" Phil asked quietly, bracing himself to leave the bathroom quickly in case Dan flipped out like before and shooed him away. 

Dan still stood resting against the stall, his other hand over his cock. He knew there was no chance that he could compose himself, and now he had a ‘problem’ that needed to be taken care of. Dan let out a sigh, struggling with the urge to tell Phil to stay or sending him away to maybe save face. He knew most everyone would be in class, and that there was as good chance of no one coming in while they both were in there. 

Dan zipped up his pants and slowly opened the stall, staring at Phil with an overly embarrassed expression. Phil’s eyes went immediately to Dan’s bulge, then quickly back up to his eyes. 

"No….I’m not sure." Dan said quietly, keeping his gaze off of Phil. He knew one look into those blue eyes and he would lose it.

"C-can I help you….with anything?" Phil asked, his breath quickening. He couldn’t believe he was in here, trying the comfort the guy that had made him cry not more than a day ago. But Phil knew there was something in the way that Dan stared at him when his friend came in the bathroom yesterday. He saw the torment in Dan’s eyes and knew that there was kindness there. He hoped that he was right.

"Can….can we just talk?" Dan asked, forcing himself to stare up at the overly caring boy in front of him. A small smile creeped onto Phil’s face, and he nodded. Dan chuckled awkwardly and also with a little bit of relief. He was glad Phil hadn’t turned him away and judged him as the bully he appeared to be yesterday.

"Do you mind if we go somewhere else? I don’t want anyone to…overhear." Dan asked. As much as he would enjoy talking with Phil in the exact room and almost exact situation as his dream, he felt this was the time to share something with Phil he had never told anyone else before.

"Y-yeah. Of course." Phil answered, a little hesitant but also suspicious. What did Dan want to tell him that he’d not want people to overhear?

"Okay." Dan smiled, reaching down to grab Phil’s hand. "Come on. I know the perfect spot."


	6. Chapter 6

Phil squeezed Dan’s hand, fighting every urge that was telling him this was a bad idea. First of all, he didn’t know Dan. And what he did know of him was confusing. Second, he was skipping class to go with this stranger. Phil had never been one to break the rules before, and it made him uneasy although secretly he liked the thrill. And secretly…..he liked Dan.

Dan led him outside the school to an old looking shack, thankful they didn’t run into anyone on their way. Honestly, it looked a bit sketchy to Phil, like it hadn’t been used in decades, but he was gonna trust that Dan was leading him here innocently. Dan opened the door to reveal a room that was decked out in everything he loved: pokemon posters, Muse posters, a TV with a Nintendo 64 hooked up to it and so much more. Dan watched Phil take everything in, a smile spreading across his face as he shut the door.

Phil took in the room with his jaw dropped. This was everything he’d ever dreamed of having in one room. He got snapped out of his trance when he heard Dan chuckle. He swallowed, shaking his head to snap out of it. 

"How did….You like…..But you said….." Phil stammered, looking frantically between Dan and the things lining the walls. He was trying to piece it all together but he was so confused. "Yesterday you…didn’t know who was on my pin?" He stated, but it came out like more of a question.

Dan sighed, sitting down on the couch against the wall, pulling his shirt down over his still throbbing bulge. Phil hesitantly took the seat next to him, blown away again by the beauty of Dan. He’d never seen him this close before, and even though he looked distraught, Phil still thought he looked perfect.

"That’s…..kind of what I wanted to tell you." Dan said quietly, taking another deep breath. Phil waited patiently for him to continue, unable to take his eyes off the gorgeous boy in front of him.

"I guess first I…want to apologize for how I treated you yesterday." Dan paused, forcing himself to look over at Phil. Their eyes met, and Dan felt his heart jump. Staring into Phli’s curious and caring eyes, he realized this was the right decision, telling him. 

"It’s okay…I’m used to people treating me like that." Phil responded, a hint of sadness to his voice as he remembered what Dan had done.

Dan shook his head, looking down at his fidgety hands. “That makes me sad. You seem like a really…good person. And have really good taste in things.” He said quietly, hoping Phil would understand that he was trying to compliment him.

"W-what things?" Phil asked, honestly still confused. Dan bit his lip, looking Phil up and down. He was still fairly hard, and he was praying Phil wouldn’t notice. He reached down to grab the pillow on the floor and held it close, covering his lap. He just needed to get this out before classes changed again.

"Your pikachu pin. And your lion drawings and….the Muse lyrics you drew." He felt like a creep now, noticing all those things. He hoped that Phil wouldn’t go running.

Phil’s face lit up, a smile forming at the corners of his lips. “You….you like Muse too?” 

"They’re my favorite band." Dan responded, chuckling quietly. 

"Mine too." 

Dan and Phil stared at each other, shocked at the way things had turned around. Phil had so many questions for Dan now. Why didn’t he say something before? He had drawn that picture before the whole bathroom incident. If Dan had liked it and had cared enough to even notice, why did he act the way he did? He had a burning need to ask, but he didn’t wanna offend him. He figured he’d play it safe.

"So….who’s your favorite pokemon?" Phil asked, surveying Dan’s body language. He could tell he was still worked up, and Phil smiled at the thought that Dan had brought him here to his secret nerd room at such a vulnerable time. 

"I have a few favorites." Dan admitted without breaking eye contact with Phil. "But maybe Bulbasaur? That’s a really hard question." He chuckled nervously. 

"I like them too." Phil said softly, glancing quickly at his watch. "Class is almost over.." 

Honestly, Phil didn’t want to go back. He wanted to stay here for hours and talk to Dan. He wanted to know what his favorite Muse song was and who his other favorite pokemon were and if he drew things and if he’d ever want to play video games with him. Phil was getting excited at the possibility that he may have found that friend he had been searching for his whole life, the one person he could nerd out with…..and maybe one day show his most private vlogs to. Phil shifted in his seat, turning his body towards Dan.

"Thank you for telling me all this. I’m sure it was hard for you….being as popular as you are." Phil fiddled with his fingers nervously, not looking at Dan.

"I’m just glad you aren’t judging me….for how I treated you yesterday. No one else here knows about this place Phil. So I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind if we…..kept this as our little secret?" 

"Of course." Phil nodded, getting up to grab his things. "I guess I’ll um…give you a moment." 

They both blushed, knowing that Dan couldn’t really go into class in his ‘condition.’ Phil appreciated that Dan had shared his secrets with him, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to share with Dan his secret yet….that he found Dan to be the most breathtaking person he had ever seen, and that he was dying to ‘help him out.’ Phil opened the door, stopping in the doorway. 

"I guess I’ll see you in class." Phil stared at Dan with longful, but kind eyes. As he turned, he felt Dan’s hand wrap around his arm, pulling him back.

"Wait. I have….another secret I need to tell you." Dan stared intensely into Phil’s eyes, his voice shaking as he spoke.


	7. Chapter 7

Phil stared between Dan’s eyes and the hand on his arm, his eyes wide. He swallowed nervously, his eyes now fixed on Dan’s.

"W-what is it?" Phil asked shakily. 

Dan could feel his heart pounding in his chest in anticipation for what he was about to do. He’d already shared more intimate things with this boy he didn’t even know than with his own family. What’s one more secret? 

Dan pulled Phil towards him and roughly met their lips together, keeping his eyes shut in case Phil’s face contorted in disgust at what he was doing.

That wasn’t the case.

Phil was shocked at first, his body tensing up, but as he felt Dan’s lips move against his own he relaxed. He dropped his things to the floor and sunk into the kiss, pushing Dan back a little so he could close the door but never breaking contact with him. As Dan heard a small moan escape Phil’s lips, he pulled away.

"I’m sorry." Dan said, out of breath. "I-I shouldn’t have just ambushed you like that." He stared at the ground, a little ashamed at his impulsiveness and the fact that he was still embarrassingly hard. 

"Don’t be." Phil said quietly. "You’re an amazing kisser." He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he stared at Dan. Dan’s head darted up, a shocked but relieved look on his face. 

"Really?" He asked suspiciously, secretly flattered. He had never really kissed anyone before. Dan had made out with plenty of girls at parties before, but that was just for show, to keep up his popular appearance. He wasn’t ready for people to know that he was gay…

"Oh yes." Phil nodded, smiling as he gazed back into Dan’s eyes. He wanted to kiss him again, to feel his warm lips moving perfectly against his. He wanted to feel wanted again…..Phil had never really felt that before.

Dan shifted nervously, moving towards the door. He wasn’t sure what he expected to get from this boy. What if he blabbed and told someone about this? It could ruin everything. 

"Sorry. I’m gonna make you late for class." Dan said, opening the door. "I guess you….better go." Dan still had his ‘little problem’ to take care of, and he couldn’t fully trust Phil enough to keep this all a secret.

"I-I don’t want to go yet." Phil admitted softly, a look of worry on his face. Oh no, was Dan regretting this already? Did he screw something up? These thoughts ran through Phil’s head as he looked at the slightly ashamed Dan that was trying to usher him out the door. Dan sighed.

"I….I shouldn’t have done that. It was a weak moment." Dan lied, staring at the floor to avoid the surely hurt expression that had to have been forming on Phil’s face. "It’d be best if we just forget it ever happened." 

Tears started bubbling up in Phil’s eyes as he registered what Dan was saying. He picked up his things and headed towards Dan, stopping in the doorway and glaring down at him. 

“I won’t forget these past few days Dan.” Phil said, his voice faltering, causing Dan to stare back into Phil’s eyes. “And I know you won’t either.” 

Phil moved his gaze down to Dan’s growing bulge and back up, making it clear that he knew he had had an effect on him. Phil left the shack and headed back towards the school, not even caring if he made it to class on time, he knew Dan wouldn’t be there.

As he watched Phil walk away, he started to get angry. Dan slammed the door shut and grabbed his head in frustration. What was his problem? Why was he chasing away the one person who he could be himself around, that he could share things with without having to worry about being judged? Why did he have such a hard time opening up to people, and why, god, why did he have to push Phil away?

Dan needed to calm down, and he knew one sure-fire way to do that. He sat down on the couch and unzipped his pants, palming roughly over himself before pulling his cock completely out. Dan began stroking himself, shutting his eyes and rolling his head back as he replayed his dream, what happened in the bathroom. Dan replayed it aloud. 'Oh god Phil. Don't stop.' He repeated over and over loudly, picturing Phil below him and his mouth moving expertly over him.

He could feel himself getting closer and closer, lost in the images and fantasies with Phil. He released into his hand, moaning out Phil’s name as he did. 

But what Dan didn’t know, was that Phil had turned back after the door had shut. He was going to check the shack out again after Dan had left so he waited behind, and he had heard everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Phil stood, frozen. What had just happened? Dan kicks him out after sharing an amazing kiss, and then screams out his name as he comes? Phil had never met anyone so confusing…but then again, he’d never met anyone so damn intriguing. It was like every moment with him he was living on the edge, never knowing if Dan was going to hit him or kiss him. 

His gut instinct was telling him to stay away from this boy, that this would only end with him getting hurt. But he couldn’t. Not now, not after what had just happened.

Phil darted back to the school, knowing if he wasn’t in class when Dan got there he’d be suspicious. He had found his seat right as the bell dinged, signaling class had started. Of course, Dan wasn’t there.

He looked over at the empty desk next to him, unable to focus. What should I do now? Should I talk to him? Would that make things worse? Did it matter? His talked himself in circles for the first 20 minutes of class, torn between saying something to Dan about what he had heard or staying quiet and waiting for Dan to bring it up. He almost didn’t even notice when Dan walked through the door. 

Phil’s heart raced as he locked eyes with him. It took only half a second for Dan to look the other way, to find his way to his seat without even passing a glance Phil’s direction.

Dan felt the panic building in his chest as he felt Phil beside him. He was still stuck on his dream, on what he had just did in the shed. This new kid shouldn’t have had this kind of effect on him. But Dan played it cool, listening to his teacher lecture but not really comprehending anything he was saying. His thoughts were stuck on just one thing. 

When class ended, Dan booked it out and to his locker, desperately trying to avoid any contact with Phil. Honestly though, he didn’t even have to try. Phil slunk out of class and went to his own locker down the hall without even passing a glance Dan’s direction. He was still upset about what had happened with Dan, but he clearly couldn’t talk to him about it now. Chris walked up to Dan, giving him a friendly slap on the back. 

"Hey so what’s up with you and the new kid?" Chris asked, and Dan felt his stomach drop. 

"What do you mean?" His face turned white. Oh no, what had Chris seen? 

"You both just skipped out of class this morning. Fuckin’ weird mate."

"Oh. I didn’t even notice." Dan said as coolly as he could, shutting his locker shut. A tinge of guilt ran through him.

"Yeah you wouldn’t." Chris said chuckling. "So I’m thinkin’…..we invite him to my party this weekend." 

To anyone else, his comment would sound innocent enough. But Dan knew Chris, and he knew that he already had something planned….and it wouldn’t be good.

"Do whatever you want man." Dan answered, a hint of sadness in his voice. He prayed it wasn’t going to be anything bad. He didn’t know if he’d be able to watch them make fun of Phil….or hurt him. He shook himself out of the upsetting thought.

"Fine. Let’s go ask the freak now." He didn’t even give Dan time to respond before he was dragging him over to Phil. 

"Hey! New kid." Chris shouted, all eyes of the students in the hall falling on him. It instantly sent a twinge of fear through Phil’s body. He couldn’t muster any words, he just stared with worried eyes between Chris and Dan. He’d like to hope that Dan wouldn’t let Chris do anything to him…

"You coomin’ to my party tomorrow?" He towered over Phil, his chest puffed out and his eyes piercing down onto him.

"I-I didn’t know I was invited." Phil responded shakily, staring over at Dan.

"Well you do now so I better fuckin’ see you there." Chris threatened, but played it off with a clearly fake laugh. Phil and Dan both laughed half-heartedly. Then Chris walked away, clearly already bored with their conversation, leaving Dan and Phil alone.

Dan tried to look everywhere but into Phil’s eyes and turned to saunter away, but Phil quickly grabbed his arm.

"Wait." He said, pulling him back. It almost broke his heart when Dan ripped his arm away from his. Dan stared back, his face showing a faux anger while his eyes were sorrowful.

"What?" Dan asked harshly, his expression softening when he saw the hurt expression on his face. 

"Di-did you ask him to invite me?" Phil asked quietly, making sure no one but Dan could hear him. 

"Why would I do that?" Dan responded bluntly, turning around quickly and walking away before he could see the completely broken expression on Phil’s face. 

Phil wasn’t expecting this to be another day where he would spend his class crying in the bathroom……but it was.


	9. Chapter 9

Phil went home that night exhausted. He had had such an emotional day and his head hurt from the constant overanalyzing of the day’s events. He went straight to his bedroom, kindly telling his mother he wasn’t hungry and was just gonna go take a nap.

Phil closed the door and flopped onto his bed, hiding his face in his pillow as he began sobbing. He cried hard for about an hour, his muscles tightening in distress. He had never been this upset before…

When he finally calmed down, his whole body ached: his head was throbbing, his eyes puffy, his body sore. He needed to get this out. He leaned over to his desk and pulled out his camera, setting it up in front of him and hitting record. Phil was silent for a while, trying to compose himself enough to speak.

"I……I had a bad day." He started off, his voice low and cracking as he spoke. He sniffled once before he continued.

"Dan….." He choked up even saying his name. "…he shared things with me….wonderful things." The tears were threatening to spill over.

"And….he kissed me." He swallowed once, bowing his head down and shaking his head. "And I liked it…..I liked it alot." He admitted, a tear falling from his eyes onto his jeans.

"And I thought…..’this is it. I finally found him. Someone to have fun with and share with…..someone who actually wanted to be my friend…" Phil started shaking again, the tears flowing down his cheeks in a steady stream.

"But then….he took it all away, saying it was ‘a weak moment’…." Phil pulled his hands up, using his fingers to make quotation marks. "And then….I heard him later…..scream out my name. And I just-"

Phil wiped his eyes, finally looking at the camera. 

"I just don’t understand why he would do that." Phil shook his head, sniffling again. "And then his friend….the horrible one…..invites me to his party." He started fiddling nervously with his jeans. 

"And I just…..I want to believe that Dan likes me….that-that he wants to be friends too. But…..he makes me feel like shit sometimes." Phil wiped away another tear, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"He’s so confusing. He’s a dick to me…then he kisses me, then he’s mean again. I dont understand." Phil shook his head, starting to compose himself a little.

"But…he can also be kind. And he loves Pokemon. And he noticed my drawings and his compliments are great…..and his lips…"

Phil’s breath quickened as he replayed what happened earlier that day in the shack.

"His lips….felt amazing. And…I want to feel them again. I….I really like him. And I’ve never really felt this way about anyone before. Maybe….maybe this party will be my chance. To tell him how I feel….or maybe show him." Phil chuckled at the idea of him being bold and making a move on Dan. 

"I guess we’ll see what happens, but I have a really good feeling about this."

——————————-Meanwhile———————————

'Why did you invite that new kid to your party?' Dan texted to Chris, trying to get some information about what he was planning. 

'Just to give him a little friendly welcome' Chris replied, laughing evilly.

'This isn't gonna be like the last time right? I don't want people getting hurt again.' Dan knew when he sent it Chris would get angry. He didn't care, he needed to know.

'You'll just have to wait and see' Chris replied, annoyed. What the hell was Dan’s deal? He had ever had a problem with what he did before.

Dan paced his bedroom, biting his lip nervously as he tried to think of what Chris was planning. The last time he invited a new kid to his party, it ended with the kid being dowsed in blood and having to change schools. Dan’s chest ached at the idea of that happening to Phil. He pulled out his notebook and scribbled Phil’s name along the top. He only wrote eight words.

'Meet me at the shack before first class.'

He’d get to school early and put it up in Phil’s locker and just pray that he would come meet him. Dan hated that he felt he had to be such a jerk to Phil because of Chris. But Dan felt he needed to protect him….because he wouldn’t be able to handle if Phil ever had to leave him.


	10. Chapter 10

Phil got ready for school as usual, packing up his bag with his notebooks and things, straightening his hair. He had forgotten to do his assignment for first class so he figured it’d be a good idea to get to school early. 

He left the house and arrived at 7am. He enjoyed how vacant the school was, actually feeling safe. But as he reached his locker, he saw a figure there. Phil stayed back, watching.

They were busting into his locker, somehow getting it open and then taping a note to the door. Who was that? Why his locker? Phil waited until they had left before heading over there. When he opened the door, a note was revealed.

'Meet me at the shack before first class'

Dan. Phil wasted no time before shoving his things in the locker and practically running to the shack. When he finally reached the door, he hesitated. Why would Dan want to meet him? What was this about? What if it was a trick?

Phil shook his head of the thought and knocked three times. Dan was there in an instant, opening the door and pulling Phil inside. He flopped Phil down on the couch, hovering over him.

"Thanks for coming." Dan said, not looking Phil in the eye.

"Of course…" Phil responded hesitantly. "What’s this about?"

Dan sighed, pacing back and forth in the tiny little shack as he wondered how it’d be best to say this.

"You…..you can’t come to Chris’s party." 

"W-what?" Phil asked, shocked. He thought Dan of all people would want him to be there. 

"Don’t go to Chris’s party Phil." Dan ordered, his voice stern. 

"Why not?" Phil asked, the hurt clear in his voice. It sent a twinge of guilt through Dan.

"You don’t belong there." Dan said with an emotionless tone, but now Phil was angry.

"You mean you don’t want me there.” Phil replied harshly, standing up abruptly and staring intensely at Dan. If hurting Phil was what it took to keep him safe, Dan knew it’s what he had to do.

"Yes. I don’t want to see you there." It was killing Dan just to utter the words. He could feel the tears threatening to fall out at any moment. 

"That’s crap Dan and you know it." Phil was in Dan’s face now, pulling his shoulder back and forcing him to look him in the eyes. That’s when Phil really saw the sadness behind them. He sighed as the brown-eyed boy gazed back at him, his eyes so soft as he stared back.

"Why are you doing this Dan? I know you don’t mean it…" Phil asked calmly, his hand still resting on Dan’s arm.

"I……I just wanted to keep you safe." Dan admitted, pulling away from Phil.

"Safe from what?" Phil asked, genuinely concerned. He had always had problems like this from other bullies at his other schools, people always planning some big thing to publicly humiliate him. 

Dan just shook his head, turning his back to Phil. What was he supposed to say? You can’t come to the party because the guy who’s supposed to be my best friend but is actually the biggest bully in school wants to do something horrible to you? It would just be easier if Phil didn’t show up…

Phil was getting angry again. Just get it out Dan! He practically screamed in his head. Phil reached again to pull Dan around, forcing him to look at him.

"Why won’t you just be straight with me? What are you afraid of?" Phil spat out, needing some answers.

"You should leave." Dan ordered, pulling his arm away from Phil again.

"No." Phil retorted as he moved towards Dan, forcing him backwards. "You are gonna tell me why you are being such an ass." He had backed him against the wall now, leaving no way for him to escape. He was shocked at his sudden burst of confidence. He had never gotten rough with anyone before, but enough was enough.

"Oh I’m being the ass? Who’s the one screaming?" Dan spat back, his sadness and guilt being replaced with rage. They were in each other’s faces now, staring angrily into each other’s eyes.

"Well you’re the one telling me you don’t want me around! Maybe I should just leave then. I’m tired of the people at this school making me hate myself every day." Phil spat, turning to leave, but Dan blocked the door. 

"Don’t you dare."

"Or what Dan? What could you possibly do that would make me want to stay?" 

Then Dan slammed his lips against Phil’s, holding his face in his hands and forcing him not to break the kiss. He flipped them around, shoving him gently against the wall and holding him there, still not breaking away from his lips. He couldn’t let Phil leave him.


	11. Chapter 11

Phil closed his eyes, whimpering as he felt the urgency of Dan’s lips against his. No, Dan wasn’t gonna get out of this just by kissing him. Phil pushed Dan away, panting.

"Dan! Stop….I-I want an answer." Phil tried to lace his voice with authority but it came out as more of a question. Dan let out a frustrated sigh, holding Phil’s hips tightly as he kept him pressed against the wall. 

"Phil….why won’t you just trust me?" Dan asked in a quiet voice. He knew why Phil wouldn’t trust him. He had been all over the place with his feelings, making Phil cry and then befriending him, and then insulting him again. He was surprised Phil hadn’t punched him in the face for how he had been acting.

"I want to Dan." Phil admitted, bowing his head down. He really did, but Dan had hurt him so badly these past few days. And he knew he couldn’t just leave Dan. There was something about him that just kept Phil going back to him. 

Dan leaned in again, gently meeting their lips. He leaned against Phil against the wall, loving the way their bodies fit so perfectly together. And Phil didn’t argue this time. He loved kissing Dan, so he kissed back. 

His eyes closed as he sunk into him, grinding his hips into Dan’s and letting out breathy moans. He swooned as he felt Dan’s hand make it’s way slowly down his body, grazing over his chest then his hips until it had finally reached his bulge. Phil’s breath hitched at the contact, his jaw dropping and a whimper coming out. Dan smiled against Phil’s lips as he stroked roughly over him through his jeans. God he felt so good. Phil could feel himself growing harder under his hand. He wrapped his arms around, reaching to tightly grab Dan’s ass and holding him against him. 

”Oh god Dan.” Phil practically whispered, bucking his hips into Dan’s hand. Dan chuckled deeply, moving his lips to Phil’s neck and nibbling along his jawline. His head was growing foggy, shocked that this was actually happening and confused as to why this was actually happening. Phil’s head began turning clearer, still relishing in the feel of Dan’s hands over him.

Why did he keep doing this to himself? How was he supposed to know Dan wasn’t going to flip out again, wasn’t going to break him down to tears like yesterday? 

As these thoughts swam through Phil’s head, he pried Dan off of him again. Dan pouted, looking confused and worried. Why was he stopping?

"I….I can’t do this Dan." Phil said sadly, trying desperately to ignore the painfully growing tent in his jeans. 

"Why not?" Dan spat out, confused. Phil had seemed so into this, so desperate to feel his hands on him.

"Because…..how am I supposed to know if you’re not gonna be an ass again? That you’re not gonna turn on me the second Chris shows up?" Phil kept his head turned away, unable to look at Dan’s face.

"Well, Chris’s party is tonight." Dan stated, reaching to place his hand under Phil’s chin and forcing him to look at him. "What do you say we finish up here…..skip that asshole’s party…..and hang out, just the two of us?" Dan smiled at Phil, his heart beating fast with nervousness. 

"Really?" Phil asked, shocked, a small smile spreading across his face. 

"Really. I don’t want you to be afraid of me Phil." Dan reached to hold Phil’s face in his hands, pecking a quick, gentle kiss to his lips.

"Okay." Phil giggled happily. "My parents are going out of town tonight….do you want to come over later?" 

"Can’t wait." Dan answered with a smile, meeting his lips with Phil’s again as they continued where they had left off.


	12. Chapter 12

Phil gripped Dan tight against him, their bodies rocking together in unison as they got lost in the feeling of each other’s lips. Phil needed to go. His parents would know if he missed class and he didn’t want to have to explain why. Phil pulled away, his cock throbbing against his jeans.

"Dan…..We can’t miss class again." Phil said breathlessly as he looked at his watch. "And we only have twenty minutes."

Dan smirked, wrapping his arms comfortably around Phil’s waist.

"You worry too much." Dan said, his voice low. He leaned in to gently kiss Phil’s lips again, humming quietly against them. "But I guess you’re right." He said as he pulled away, moving his hand down. "Although…..what are you gonna do about this?" 

Dan’s hand rubbed roughly over Phil’s bulge, biting his lip teasingly. Phil’s breath hitched as he moved into his hand, desperate for his touch. 

"Help me." Phil said almost inaudibly. This was still all new to him, never having been with a guy before. Honestly, it made him nervous to be with a guy as gorgeous and popular as Dan. What if he messed up?

"My pleasure." Dan replied with a seductive smile, leaning in to meet Phil’s lips as he unbuttoned his pants. Dan moved to his neck, nibbling and biting along his jawline as he slid Phil’s pants to the ground. Then he pulled back, meeting Phil’s eyes as he slowly got down to his knees.

Phil felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, the look in Dan’s eyes sending his head spinning. Was this really happening? 

Dan bit his lip as he placed his fingers in the seams of Phil’s boxers, slowly sliding them down and revealing him. Phil couldn’t stop shaking as he watched Dan’s lips grow closer.

Dan’s mouth closed around Phil’s tip, flicking his tongue around a few times before taking him in. Phil’s hand immediately went to Dan’s hair, gripping it tightly as he began to bob over him.

He had never experienced this kind of pleasure before, and he felt like he could come at any moment. Dan knew this.

He moaned quietly against his cock, moving his lips faster and faster over Phil and watching his face contort in bliss. Phil’s grip tightened as he involuntarily bucked his hips, forcing Dan to take him in deeper. 

Phil threw back his head, slamming his eyes shut and letting out a loud moan as he came roughly into Dan’s mouth. Dan swallowed, bobbing a few more times before pulling off of him, wiping his mouth and getting up off his knees. 

"That…..was amazing." Phil said with a smirk, panting.

"I’m glad you thought so." Dan smiled, pecking a quick kiss to Phil’s lips. But Phil noticed that now Dan needed some attention. He moved in close, forcing himself to be bold and rubbing his hand over Dan’s bulge.

"Your turn?" Phil asked, biting his lip.

"Naw. You go to class. I’ll see you there in like 10 minutes." Dan said as nicely as he could. Phil couldn’t help but keep the slightly offended look off his face, and Dan noticed. "We can’t just both show up 10 minutes late. People will talk." 

Phil scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief. He hiked up his boxers and pants and grabbed his things, heading for the door.

"See ya Dan." And he left before Dan could say anything to object. Phil knew he wouldn’t chase after him, not with the hard-on he had. Phil made it to class just as the bell rang, fuming at Dan’s indecisiveness. Why did it matter what other people thought? They like each other, does anything else matter? 

Phil sat through the lecture, trying to process everything that had just happened. He could still smell Dan on him, wondering if anyone else could too. And as promised he showed up ten minutes late, taking his usual seat next to Phil. He had tried to smile at Dan, but he looked the other way.

Oh no. Phil thought, worry sinking in.


	13. Chapter 13

The teacher had begun his lecture, and still no gaze from Dan. He just sat there leaned back in his desk, his arms crossed. Phil took a deep breath and pulled out his notebook and pencil, deciding it’d be best to draw and get his mind off Dan’s odd behavior.

Phil sketched out a picture of a llama, noticing on his few visits to the shack that there was a few scattered pictures of the animal. He doodled away, perfecting the bits of fur, the eyes, the legs. Then he added some different Pokemon around it, carefully choosing the ones he knew he had seen up on Dan’s walls. Then he took a stab at what Dan’s favorite Muse song might be, scribbling these lyrics along the top:

"I’ll make you feel pure, Trust me, You can be sure"

Dan glanced over at Phil’s paper, doing a double take as he realized what was actually on it. How could he have known? Everything he possibly loved was scribbled beautifully on an ordinary piece of paper, created by a not so ordinary boy. 

Dan felt like such a dick now, never taking the time to think about what he had been doing to Phil. This boy had obviously been going out of his way to learn and memorize and appreciate every detail of his personality that he could, and Dan couldn’t even take that extra leap to return the favor, his own self-hate and fear of rejection from this school was holding him back from this beautiful thing. Dan watched as Phil worked over the masterpiece, a small smile on his face.

Phil felt eyes on him and he looked over, catching Dan’s eyes and smiling. That’s all he needed. That’s all Phil needed to know that what he and Dan had was real, even if he wouldn’t admit it to himself yet.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and they all got up to leave. Phil headed out first, reaching his locker and shoving his books inside. Dan followed him, leaning against the lockers as he stared at Phil.

"Hey." Dan said with a smile.

"Hey." Phil beamed back.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Dan asked quietly, leaning in close.

"Only if you still want to Dan." Phil spoke with a touch of sadness in his voice, a small fear that Dan would have changed his mind. 

"Of course I want to. Listen Phil, I’m so-" And almost on cue, Chris appeared again. 

"Aye you still coomin’ to my party tonight yeah?" Chris said annoyingly, chuckling like an idiot. Anyone would know by that laugh that either he was incredibly stupid or had something horrible planned. In this case, Phil figured it was both those things. 

"Urm…" Phil stumbled over his words, not knowing what to say. Him and Dan had plans tonight, he had just confirmed them. And he was afraid of what would happen if he said he’d be there and didn’t show up. Chris didn’t seem like the type to just let that slide. Dan saw Phil’s tormented look and stepped in.

"Yeah. You’ll be there right Phil?" Dan said coolly as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "I’ll make sure he makes it Chris."

Chris narrowed his eyes at Dan, shifting them between the two. Dan knew he’d be suspicious, but he also knew that he had a secret sort of unspoken power over Chris. He was popular, and he couldn’t think of a better time for that to come in handy.

"See you later then new kid." Chris spat out as he turned and walked away. Phil waited until he was out of sight before he said anything.

"Thank you for stepping in like that." Phil spoke in a relieved tone.

"No problem." Dan kept his arm still wrapped around Phil. "So, do you wanna meet me at my car after school today? And I’ll drive you home?" 

Phil turned, causing Dan’s arm to fall back down to his side. 

"Umm…yeah." Phil chuckled breathily, excited that they were actually going to get to spend time together without having to worry about getting caught.


	14. Chapter 14

Dan and Phil both carried out their days together, enjoying the fact they were practically in all the same classes. When the last bell rang, Phil waited back with Dan for all the students to leave. Phil made his way out first, knowing Dan was behind him.

Phil opened his locker and pulled his things out, jumping when Dan suddenly appeared beside him

"Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare ya." Dan chuckled playfully. Phil smiled, shaking his head.

"It’s okay. I’m always a bit jumpy." Phil admitted quietly.

"You ready to go?" Dan asked with vibrant, excited eyes. Phil smirked, nodding happily as he closed his locker.

They walked to Dan’s car together, getting puzzled looks from everyone they passed. Phil wasn’t enjoying the attention, and Dan could tell. He nudged Phil’s arm, making Phil look over at him.

"Don’t worry about what they think. We’ll be alone before you know it." Dan whispered, a comforting smirk on his face. Phil smiled shyly and nodded.

They made it to his car with no interruptions from anyone. Phil got in the passenger’s side and sat with his bag huddled against his chest. Dan looked him over before starting the car.

"You look nervous." Dan said as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"I am." Phil admitted with a nervous chuckle.

"Don’t be." Dan grinned, keeping his eyes on the road as he moved his hand to intertwine it with Phil’s. Phil gazed over at him, his worry leaving as Dan squeezed his hand. It still baffled Phil that this boy liked him. The thought that he was liked almost brought happy tears to his eyes. He held them back, knowing it’d only get better.

Dan pulled into Phil’s driveway, turning off the car and kissing Phil’s hand once before getting out. Phil opened his door and headed for his house. He pulled out his keys and let the door swing open, leading Dan inside.

"Wow." Dan said as he looked around.

"What?" Phil asked with shifty eyes. He’d never had a friend over before..

"Your house is amazing." 

"Urm….thanks." Phil laughed awkwardly. "Do you want anything to eat?" 

"No I’m okay for now." Dan replied as he fixed his gaze back on Phil. "Care to show me your room?" He asked with his classic half-smile. Phil nodded, leading his upstairs.

Phil pushed open his door and led them inside, waiting for the onslaught of comments Dan was sure to make about all the things filling his room.

"Whoa Final Fantasy? I love that game!" Dan picked the game case up and examined it. "Oh my god. You have practically all the same games I do." 

Phil chuckled quietly, rubbing his arm. “Really? Maybe we could play together later.” Phil felt like he could burst from excitement. Here he had someone that not only wanted to kiss him, but also wanted to play his favorite video games with.

"Maybe." Dan smirked, having some other ideas. He turned to Phil who still looked a little uncomfortable. Dan ran his hands down Phil’s arms as he stared at his face. "Hey. Are you okay?" 

Phil bowed his head down shyly with a smile. “Yeah. Just….never had company before.” He admitted quietly, still looking down. Dan placed a finger under Phil’s chin and pulled his face up to force him to look into his eyes.

"That’s a shame. I quite like it here." Dan smiled as he moved in slowly and planted a gentle kiss to Phil’s lips. Phil’s arms automatically went around Dan’s waist, holding him against him as he sunk into the kiss. He felt so free here, not having to worry about Dan’s horrible friends or missing yet another class. Dan slowly pushed Phil back towards the bed, falling on top of him with a giggle.

"I’m glad we can finally hang out." Dan said with a soft tone as he hovered over Phil.

"Me too." Phil swallowed nervously, although his heart was pounding with excitement. Dan smirked and leaned in for another kiss, really letting his passion build into it. 

He let out everything he had been holding in for Phil as he placed his hips on top of his, grinding his body against him. Dan let out small moans as their tongues played, Phil’s body grinding right back against Dan’s.

They could feel each other’s arousal as they moved against each other, and it only spurred them on more. They both had been so desperate for this, to have someone to completely let loose and be themselves with.

They hadn’t even realized an hour had passed without a break from each others lips, until they felt the vibration from Dan’s phone against their legs.


	15. Chapter 15

Dan sighed, pulling reluctantly away from Phil and looking down at his phone, but it was no guess who it was texting him.

'Hey where the fuck are you' Dan read Chris's text, shaking his head and sighing.

"God I hate him." Dan said more to himself, looking off as he got lost in his thoughts. He moved off of Phil and sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at his hands. Phil did the same, bowing his head down to try to get a look at Dan’s face.

"Dan…" Phil started a bit reluctantly. "…why do you hang out with him?"

Dan turned his head away, ashamed. He knew this was coming. He couldn’t act the way he had without Phil having questions.

"I…I don’t know. I didn’t want to be made fun of…" Dan trailed off, his eyes tearing up. "…so I became their friend instead." He shook his head, praying that Phil would understand.

Phil wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist and leaned his head onto his shoulder. He did understand. He’d give anything to not have to suffer through the torment of being bullied, but the difference between them is that Phil didn’t become a bully himself in the process. But Phil knew from the moment he met Dan that he was different, that he was hiding something behind those beautiful brown eyes. 

"It’s okay Dan. You did what you had to." Phil tried to comfort him, rubbing his back softly.

"No Phil." Dan shot up, silent tears streaming down his face. "I hurt you…I did to you what I tried so hard to run away from. And I’ll never forgive myself for that." Dan laid his head in his hands, his fingers gripping his hair tight in turmoil.

Phil hated seeing Dan like this. He pulled Dan back a little by his shoulders, forcing his hands down, but Dan still wouldn’t look at him. He put a finger under Dan’s chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"I forgive you Dan." Phil smiled, his blue eyes showing Dan how much he meant that. They stared at each other a while until Dan pulled away, shaking his head.

"I don’t deserve you." Dan said, a heartbreaking tone to his voice. Phil couldn’t take it anymore. He got down on his knees in front of Dan and gripped his shoulders tight, forcing him to look at him.

"Dan. You can’t be hard on yourself. I understand why you did what you did, and I don’t judge you for it." Phil moved his hands to cup Dan’s face, wiping away one of his tears from his cheek. "I’m so glad you brought me to that shack. And it makes me so happy that you shared your secrets with me. And I am so happy that you’re in my life now."

It felt weird for Phil to be saying these things, but weird in a wonderful way. He had never felt so strongly about someone before, and he loved it. He had always waited for someone he could cherish and comfort and have fun with, and it broke his heart that Dan was so upset. 

Dan smiled, laughing weakly as Phil’s words sunk in. He moved to wrap his arms Phil’s neck in a tight hug, resting his face in the crook of Phil’s neck. “Thank you.” Dan whispered.

"Anytime." Phil whispered back, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist and squeezing tight. As they sat there in each other’s embrace, Dan realized things could only get better from now on. He had Phil to set him straight, to run to when he was doubting himself. His secret was out, and he felt a huge weight lift off him.

"Now let’s make you some tea and play some video games. What do you say?" Phil asked with a light tone as he pulled away to look at Dan. Dan just smiled, nodding his head as he pulled away wiping his eyes.

Phil got up and Dan followed.

"Why don’t you get the game set up and I’ll go make the tea." Phil suggested.

"Okay." Dan smiled as Phil left the room. Dan turned the television and put in the game. It took little time for him to get everything ready for Phil, so he decided to roam around and take in all the things Phil loved.

He started out eyeing each of his posters, smiling to himself that Phil did truly love the things he did: pokemon, muse, final fantasy. It baffled him how much they had in common.

Then he saw the camera on Phil’s desk, picking it up and admiring how fancy it was. He turned it on and Phil’s face appeared. Dan looked at the door in hesitation, wondering if it was okay for him to be looking at this. He took a chance….and pressed play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update this every Saturday. So look forward to a new part this weekend!   
> (I apologize in advance if I don't update. It's final's week and I have massively procrastinated haha)


	16. Chapter 16

There was a distraught Phil on the screen, his head bowed down. Dan watched, confused that he wasn’t talking…..and then Phil started.

"I……I had a bad day." He started off, his voice low and cracking as he spoke. He sniffled once before he continued.

Oh no, Dan thought. Maybe I shouldn’t be watching this.

"Dan….." He choked up even saying his name. "…he shared things with me….wonderful things." The tears were threatening to spill over.

A small smile formed on his face for a moment, grateful that Phil truly did appreciate that he had shared his secrets with him.

"And….he kissed me." Phil swallowed once, bowing his head down and shaking his head. "And I liked it…..I liked it alot." He admitted, a tear falling from his eyes onto his jeans.

Dan smirked, biting his lip happily as he watched, confused as to why Phil would be crying when he said these things. 

"And I thought…..’this is it. I finally found him. Someone to have fun with and share with…..someone who actually wanted to be my friend…" Phil started shaking again, the tears flowing down his cheeks in a steady stream.

Why is he crying? He’s happy, he wants to be my friend. Dan furrowed his brow in confusion.

"But then….he took it all away, saying it was ‘a weak moment’…." Phil pulled his hands up, using his fingers to make quotation marks. "And then….I heard him later…..scream out my name. And I just-"

Phil wiped his eyes, finally looking at the camera. 

Dan’s heart dropped. It was him. He had made Phil cry. He felt a tightness growing in his chest as he realized just how much his ‘act’ had gone and how much it had affected Phil. 

"And I just…..I want to believe that Dan likes me….that-that he wants to be friends too. But…..he makes me feel like shit sometimes." Phil wiped away another tear, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"He’s so confusing. He’s a dick to me…then he kisses me, then he’s mean again. I dont understand." Phil shook his head, starting to compose himself a little.

Dan thought about turning off the camera, knowing this is probably something Phil did for himself, privately voicing the frustrations he had caused him. But he just couldn’t bring himself to turn it off. He had to know that he hadn’t completely broken Phil down.

"But…he can also be kind. And he loves Pokemon. And he noticed my drawings and his compliments are great…..and his lips…"

Phil’s breath quickened as he replayed what happened earlier that day in the shack.

Dan felt a tear he didn’t realize was there fall down his cheek, a weak chuckle escaping his lips as he watched Phil talk about him so kindly.

"His lips….felt amazing. And…I want to feel them again. I….I really like him. And I’ve never really felt this way about anyone before. Maybe….maybe this party will be my chance. To tell him how I feel….or maybe show him." Phil chuckled at the idea of him being bold and making a move on Dan. 

"I guess we’ll see what happens, but I have a really good feeling about this."

Then the screen went black, and Dan took a deep breath. He couldn’t believe what a jerk he’d been to Phil. How many times had he made him cry? How many times did he have Phil second guessing himself? ….how many times had he made Phil afraid?

He shook his head, tears streaming down his face again as he set the camera down. He couldn’t keep this up. He couldn’t do that to Phil again. Dan never wanted to see that tortured look on Phil’s face, never wanted to be the reason he cries.

Phil came into the room then, happily turning into the room.

"Hey so I forgot to ask how you like your tea oh-" Phil stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Dan crying again. But he didn’t even have a chance to ask what was wrong before Dan’s arms were around Phil’s neck again in a tight hug. Phil wrapped his hands around Dan’s waist again, chuckling awkwardly in confusion.

"What’s the matter?" Phil asked, gently rubbing Dan’s back.

"I’m just so happy to be here." Dan answered, talking into Phil’s shoulder.

He composed himself, squeezing Phil tight on last time before pulling away. Dan stared longingly into Phil’s eyes, a huge grin on his face. 

"I have a really good feeling about this." Dan said, nodding happily as he pulled Phil against him and planted a delicate, heartfelt kiss to Phil’s lips. 

Phil kissed back, confused but not complaining. He bravely moved his hands to Dan’s ass, holding him firmly against him.

"You have a good feeling about what?" Phil asked between kisses.

"This." Dan moved a hand to Phil’s cheek, holding his lips against him as he deepened their kiss. Phil’s heart was pounding in his chest. Dan hadn’t kissed him like this since the first time, and he had missed it. 

Phil’s head spun as he felt Dan’s tongue playing along his lips, his hand against his cheek. He loved how Dan felt and he wished that he could stay touching him forever, but he reluctantly pulled his lips away.

"Dan," Phil said against his lips. "Dan the tea." 

He stated but didn’t pull away. Dan let out a moan and then pulled away himself, a happy look on his face. 

"You’re right I’m sorry." Dan said in a rush, moving back away from Phil but still resting his hands on his hips. "I got a little carried away." He chuckled awkwardly.

"I don’t mind." Phil answered with a smile, pulling Dan’s hips against him again. "But we do still have Chris’s party to get to."

Dan’s heart sunk for a second. He had completely forgotten about Chris’s party. He couldn’t let Phil go there. He couldn’t risk Chris doing something to his precious Phil.

"Let’s skip it." Dan suggested, trying to hide his panic from his voice at the thought of how Chris would react to them not showing up.

"Y-you don’t want to go?" Phil asked a little hurt. He couldn’t stop himself from thinking that it had something to do with him and Dan not wanting to be seen with him.

"I……I’d rather stay here with you…if that’s okay." Dan practically whispered, his glance shifting away from Phil. He wanted to prove to Phil that he was gonna be different, that Phil didn’t need that party to show him how he felt. They could just be together, no pressure or worries about anyone but each other.

Phil couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he stared at Dan, his surprise clear in his tone.

"I’d love that." He said excitedly, and Dan quickly shifted his head back to look at Phil with a smirk on his face.

"Great. Well that’s get that tea so I can school you at Sonic." Dan teased, chuckling playfully.

"Sounds good to me! But I have to warn you….I’m pretty competitive." Phil bit his lip, sending Dan’s heart in a flutter.

"Well, I’m the master of distraction." Dan said in a low, seductive voice as he slowly moved his face closer to Phil’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I'll have another update on Saturday! (and maybe a surprise extra chapter if I'm feeling inspired :) )


	17. Chapter 17

It hadn’t taken long for them to get their tea. It just so happened that they both enjoyed it the same way: one milk and three sugars. Phil smiled as they had yet another thing in common. 

They set down their glasses as they planted themselves in front of the television. The game was already set up, both of them picking up their controllers as the opening music played.

"Alright are you ready for this?" Dan asked, pumped up as he hovered over the start button.

"I was born ready." Phil said seriously, but couldn’t stop himself from giggling. Dan smirked and looked over at Phil, then hit begin.

There was a brief countdown and then the race was on. Dan took the lead, knowing the tricks and turns to this particular level. Phil stayed back, letting Dan think that he didn’t know what he was doing, that he didn’t have a chance of beating him.

Dan shook his controller intensely as he played, sitting comfortably ahead of Phil in this race. Then Phil jutted forward at the exact right time, passing Dan and pulling ahead no problem.

His tongue moved around his lips playfully as he focused on staying ahead.

"Hey!" Dan yelled with a bit of a whine, passing a quick glance Phil’s way as a look of shock spread on his face. Phil just giggled.

"I told you I was competitive." Phil said sassily, still staying ahead of Dan.

"Yeah and I told you I was a master of distraction." Dan rebutted, moving his left hand over to grab at Phil’s controller.

"Hey that’s cheating!" Phil yelled, pulling his controller away from Dan’s.

Dan smiled evilly and leaned over, placing himself on top of Phil’s side as he struggled to reach his controller. They laid there straining as Phil neared the finish. Dan knew it was gonna take something drastic for him to get Phil. Dan quickly moved his hand lower, grazing roughly over Phil’s bulge.

Phil’s breath hitched, his eyes widening as he looked down at Dan’s hand then back up to his eyes. Dan lifted his eyebrows up with a smirk then grabbed Phil’s controller with no problem. Dan moved his gaze back to the television as he pulled ahead of Phil, who’s eyes were still glued on him.

Phil shook himself out of it and ran his hands up and down Dan’s neck in an effort to distract him, and Dan’s body shook. He couldn’t remember if he’d told Phil about his sensitive neck, but that is the one thing that could force him to forfeit.

Dan yelped and threw the controller, jumping on top of Phil. He sat on Phil’s hips and pinned his hands down against the carpet, staring intensely into Phil’s eyes.

"That was cheating." He said with a faux seriousness. Phil weakly tried to fight back, bouncing a little beneath Dan.

"You started it." Phil retorted, bucking his hips up playfully into him.

"Well I don’t like to lose." Dan said as he slowly moved his face closer to Phil’s.

"I want a rematch!" Phil tried to sound confident but his voice shook as the space between them closed. He stared between Dan’s lips and his eyes, relishing in the feel of his weight on top of him.

"Later." Dan spoke authoritatively as he roughly met their lips, grinding his hips against Phil’s. Phil let out a moan, arching his back into Dan. God he was never going to get over how amazing his lips felt. He never wanted to stop kissing Dan. But then of course, he pulled away. Phil let out a whiny whimper as he stared up at Dan with lustful eyes.

"I love it when you do that." Phil admitted in a breathy tone.

"Oh yeah?" Dan asked as he moved his lips to Phil’s neck, nibbling along his jawline and slowly making his way to his ear. He interlocked his fingers with Phil’s as he softly grinded into him. He nibbled on Phil’s earlobe, chuckling breathily as he heard Phil’s own breath quiver.

He had to admit, he loved teasing Phil this way, but he didn’t want to push it tonight. All he wanted was to get to know him, to prove to him that he’s going to change and that he is just as excited to have Phil as a friend as he was.

Dan sat up on Phil’s hips, staring down at a now pouting Phil with a smile.

"Come on, we haven’t finished our tea yet." Dan said as he got up off Phil, reaching out a hand to help him up. Dan jolted him upward then reached down to grab their cups. He handed Phil his with a smile then headed towards Phil’s bed. Dan carefully laid himself back, holding his tea in one hand and patting the bed with the other. Phil chuckled and followed, curling up next to Dan.

"Well that was fun." Phil said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah it was." Dan spoke as he wrapped one arm around Phil, a comfortable silence between them. "Tell me something no one knows about you."

"Hmmm…" Phil thought, taking another sip of his tea to buy himself some time. He didn’t know if he was ready to share certain things with Dan yet, but Dan had already shared so much with him. He should at least give him something. “I….make videos.”

Dan’s heart sank as he was reminded of the heartbreaking video of Phil’s he had watched so soon ago. He tried to keep his cool as he spoke.

"Oh really?" Dan asked with a faux tone of surprise. "What kind of videos?"

"Urm….just like vlogs. About my day and stuff." Phil took another sip of his tea. He had never told anyone about his videos before, and honestly he was kind of terrified of sharing this much of himself. But he trusted Dan, he realized that he would never find that friend he had been searching for if he didn’t put himself out there.

"Oh. Well….I’d love to see them sometime….If you feel alright with sharing them with me." Dan took a long sip of his tea, his heart pounding in his chest. He hoped Phil couldn’t notice. Phil sat up quickly to look straight at Dan.

"Really? You….you want to see them?" Phil asked with a small smile on his face.

"Of course!" Dan responded as he rubbed his hand gently up and down Phil’s arm. "I want to know everything about you."

Dan was having a hard time looking Phil in the eye. He could tell this was something that was really important to Phil, and he felt guilty that he had already watched one of his private videos without permission. He stared at his fingers as they glided against Phil’s skin.

Phil bit his lip and swallowed nervously. He shook his head in disbelief. “Okay.”

Phil turned to set his tea down on his nightstand and scooted himself off the bed. He grabbed the camera from his desk and took his place back by Dan’s side.

He shifted away as he realized what video he had recorded the most recently. He had almost forgotten how much Dan had hurt him, how much he had made him cry that day.

Dan watched the inner struggle Phil seemed to be going through. He put a comforting hand on Phil’s back.

"You don’t have to show me today Phil. Just….wait until you’re ready." Dan was getting worried.

"No….I just….forgot what I had recorded last." There was a sadness to his voice, and Dan wondered if it was going to hurt him if he had admitted that he had already watched it.

"I’m so sorry Phil." Dan almost whispered, setting his tea down and looking away shamefully.

"S-sorry for what?" Phil asked, confused.

"I’m….I’m sorry that I made you cry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to get this posted! I'll try my best to upload another part here soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is so short. I just felt I needed to give you guys something!
> 
> I'll try to update more regularly. School's started back up for me and I'm feeling my inspiration come back a little.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks for making it this far with me <3

Phil swallowed nervously once and fiddled with his camera, his eyes locked onto it. Dan had seen. He saw him cry. He saw him say that he basically loved him. Phil had so many things he had wanted to say, so many things he wanted to come out and admit to Dan, but the words wouldn’t come out. So they both sat there in silence.

Dan felt like he could burst. He could tell Phil was struggling and all he wanted to do was tell him it was alright, that he didn’t have to worry about him anymore…..that he was his. Dan felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. He couldn’t take the silence anymore. He scooted to the edge of the bed where Phil was sat frozen. Dan placed his arm around Phil’s waist and rested his head gently on his shoulder.

"I’m sorry I’m confusing." Dan practically whispered into Phil’s ear. "And I’m so so sorry…" Dan moved his lips to Phil’s neck, pecking gentle little kisses as he spoke. "…that I made you cry."

Dan moved his hand to hold Phil’s and the camera, trying desperately to get the mortified look off of Phil’s face. Phil shook himself out of his daze and squeezed Dan’s hand back. He moved his lips back up to Phil’s ear.

"I really like you too." Dan whispered, hearing Phil’s breath hitch slightly at his words. "But….I don’t want to be just friends." 

Phil’s heart was racing as Dan’s breath hit his ear and his words sunk in. He quickly turned his head to Dan, shocked but a smile still spreading across his face. Dan smiled back, staring deep into those perfect blue eyes.

"I love you." Dan spoke quietly, his eyes glued to Phil’s. He had never said that to anyone before. The mere thought of it made his stomach churn, but in this moment he couldn’t hold it back. It was out before he had a chance to get nervous or nauseous. And even though he meant it with every fiber of his being, he was still afraid that Phil wouldn’t believe him, that Phil wouldn’t feel the same way….that he’d end up heartbroken. And that scared him more than anything else. But as Dan stared at the black-haired boy in front of him, he felt safe. 

Phil’s eyes began to tear up as the words rang in his head. He felt his heart skip and his breath quicken as he flashed a wide grin.

"I love you too." Phil said, his voice shaky as he tried to hold back happy tears. Dan chuckled excitedly as moved in quickly to meet his lips with Phil’s, and a tear ran down his cheek. Dan’s hand moved to hold Phil’s face while the other rested at the small of his back, pulling him closer.

They stayed firmly attached, their hands exploring over each other urgently. Dan reluctantly pulled away panting, still smiling as he looked at Phil. He rested his hand on his cheek, wiping away the tear that had escaped off of Phil’s cheek.

"Now I don’t want to see you cry over me anymore. Okay? I promise you, I’m not going anywhere." Dan said, smirking. Phil chuckled awkwardly, nodding his head.

"I still can’t believe you’re saying all this." Phil admitted, locking his fingers with Dan’s. He really couldn’t. How could the most popular guy in school, the first person he ever talked to love him like this. It all felt too good to be true. 

"Well believe it." Dan said as he swung his arms around Phil’s waist tightly, pulling him close, their foreheads touching. “‘Cause you’re mine and I’m never letting you go." 

Phil bit his lip as he beamed. He had never felt so happy in his life. He was Dan’s. Dan loved him. He had finally found that person to play video games with, to share his secrets with, to fall in love with. And he felt so blessed that everything was going to be okay now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notes at the end

Goosebumps prickled over Phil's skin as he stared at the beautiful boy laid back on his bed, his arm resting behind his head, highlighting all the curves of his body. Phil was memorizing everything about him: the way his hair fell over his eyes, the way he occasionally bit his lip, the way his jeans hugged his hips. He was known for his knack to be able to hold his eyes open for ages without blinking, and Dan could feel his eyes on him. 

“Daydreaming are we?” He kept his gaze towards Phil’s window as he spoke, a playful tone to his voice. He turned his head towards Phil with a smirk. 

“Wha-“ Phil said distracted, shaking himself out of his daze as he met Dan’s eyes. He chuckled awkwardly, running his hand through his hair embarrassed. “Oh….yeah I guess so.” 

“Care to share what was making you have that focused look on your face?” Dan lifted his hips up as he shifted closer to Phil, still staring intensely at him. He flashed a cheeky grin, knowing he caught Phil thinking something dirty with how much he was blushing now. Dan moved his hand to his waist, scratching non-chalantly near the zipper of his pants to tease Phil.

“Urm…” Phil swallowed nervously as he watched Dan’s hips, his breath quickening. “I was just…. thinking about…. Sonic?” It came out as a high-pitched question. Phil was trying desperately to stop himself from getting hard. He was hoping Dan wouldn’t notice. He didn’t want to initiate sex on their first night together, especially after Dan told him he loved him….and the fact that it would be his first time. The thought of it made Phil’s heart race. There was no stopping it.

“Sonic? Really.” Dan said unconvinced. He sat up, keeping his face inches away from Phil’s as he spoke. “You’re looking a bit flustered now Phil. I’d be a little concerned if Sonic was doing this to you.” Dan teased, chuckling a little as he ran his hand down Phil’s side.

Phil felt a shiver pass through him as he felt Dan’s fingertips glide along him. There was no hiding it now. Phil was past the point of turned on, and Dan knew it as his hand slid lower and lower. He stopped his hand at Phil’s waist, keeping his eyes locked on Phil’s.

“Well we….didn’t finish our game.” Phil said shakily, his eyes shifting between Dan’s and his hand. The tightness of his bulge against his jeans was becoming painful, and all he wanted was for Dan to move his hand a little lower, to relieve some of the pressure that was building up inside him. 

“Do you want to want to finish it now then?” Dan asked seductively as he scooted closer, sliding his hand over Phil’s thigh slowly. Phil bit his lip, his breath hitching as he stared longingly at his hand. He was still new at all this. He didn’t know if it was okay to pounce on Dan like he was begging to. He didn’t want to push it with him, but then again, Dan’s hand was on his thigh….did he want this too? Phil swallowed once before speaking.

“N-no.” Phil’s breathing was ragged now. 

“Hmm. Well…” Dan started as he leaned in to nibble on Phil’s ear. “…what would you like to do now then?” He whispered, slowly moving his lips down Phil’s neck.

“Um…” Phil practically moaned, stretching his neck to give Dan more access. He closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of Dan’s lips on him. He moved his hand to Dan’s waist, his urgency being shown through his fingers as he dug them into Dan, pulling him closer.

Dan smiled against his skin, making little love bites over Phil’s neck. He moaned softly, having too much fun teasing Phil. “Is this what you want?”

Dan asked as he gently moved Phil down against the bed, positioning himself on top of him. He stared down at him, waiting for the go-ahead from Phil.

He bit his lip as the beautiful boy sat on top of him. Phil looked him over carefully, reaching down to hold Dan’s hips. Did he want this? Was he ready? They did just confess their love for each other, and they had the house all to themselves. What better time to do this than now? Phil swallowed nervously once then nodded anxiously.

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna pressure you.” Dan asked as he hovered over Phil. To be honest, he was dying for this. After realizing that Phil was so important to him, he truly wanted to take it to the next step. Not just because he thought Phil was gorgeous, but because this time it would matter. This time it wouldn’t be meaningless.

“Yeah. Yeah I want this. I want you.” Phil smiled wide, his heart pounding. He wasn’t gonna lie. The second he said yes, he felt the nervousness build in his chest. Dan noticed. He smiled back, leaning down to peck a quick kiss to his lips then pulling away. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll walk you through it.” Dan said comfortingly, his face inches from Phil’s. 

“Have you done this before?” Phil had to ask. Dan seemed like someone who would have no problem finding someone to sleep with. Not that he thought Dan was promiscuous, but someone that good-looking was sure to have a line of people wanting a chance with him. It made him feel lucky that Dan had chosen him.

“Not with someone I’ve cared about.” Dan admitted, and with that Phil’s butterflies disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this redeems my horribly short update from a few days ago!
> 
> Again, thanks for reading <3


	20. Chapter 20

Phil smiled up at Dan, his words easing all the nervousness he had been feeling before. He was safe with Dan. He loved him and he knew he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. He cared about him, and he knew Dan would do everything he could to make this special.

Dan smiled back as he leaned in and gently met their lips together, humming a little as he slid his tongue into Phil’s mouth. Phil gripped at Dan’s hips, a small moan escaping his lips. He did want this.

Dan slid his hand slowly up Phil’s shirt, running it up and down over his chest a few times before pulling it off over his head. Phil followed Dan’s lead, ripping his shirt up and off as well. Dan met his lips again, the contact of their skin together eliciting a moan from both of them.

Phil slid his tongue into Dan’s mouth, digging his fingers into his back to pull him closer to him. He loved the feel of Dan’s body grinding against his. He felt like he could kiss Dan like this forever.

Dan smiled against his lips at Phil’s urgency, moving down to suck at Phil’s neck. He nibbled a bruise, smiling again as he heard Phil’s breath hitch then moved a little lower. He loved that he was going to be Phil’s first. It showed him that there really were people out there that valued love and closeness, and that Phil didn’t just want to use him like everyone else did.

Dan moved even lower, sucking a dark bruise onto Phil’s hips. He wanted Phil to have something to remember this by, something to remind him that he was his. He placed his lips just below his belly button, nibbling playfully as he stared up at Phil. He bit his lip as he stared back into Dan’s gorgeous brown eyes. The view he was giving him, the view of him working over him, was making his head spin.

Dan lifted himself up to undo Phil’s jeans, keeping eye contact with him for any sign that he wasn’t okay with what he was doing. He moved the zipper down, biting his lip as he remember just how big Phil was. Dan placed his fingers at the top of Phil’s pants and slid them down and off.

“Still okay?” Dan asked as he slipped his fingers into the seam of Phil’s boxers, moving them lightly back and forth as he waited for the okay from Phil.

“Yes please don’t stop.” Phil almost begged. He loved that Dan was taking things so slow but the anticipation was killing him. “You don’t have to go so slow with me. I know you won’t hurt me.”

“Okay.” Dan smiled, sliding Phil’s boxers down and off, his breath hitching at the exposed sight of Phil. “Just tell me if you want me to stop alright?”

“I will.” Phil smiled, reaching his hands down to undo Dan’s jeans. He pushed them down, getting help from Dan to slide them off onto the floor. He wanted to show Dan how much he wanted this.

Dan pulled off his own boxers, hesitating a little at first. This was the first time Phil would see him completely naked and even though he knew Phil wouldn’t judge him, he still couldn’t help but be self-conscious. It hadn’t mattered to him before what all the people he slept with had thought of him. But this…this was someone he wanted to impress, someone that he cared about what he thought of him. Dan slid his boxers off, leaving both of them completely naked.

“God you’re gorgeous.” Phil breathed out as he took in the complete sight of Dan. He was perfect. The way his hair fell over his face, his side smirk, the way his hips jutted out. Dan was so perfectly chiseled and breathtaking that Phil couldn’t help but wonder why he chose him. Dan chuckled a little nervously, embarrassed but flattered at the compliment.

“Not as gorgeous as you.” Dan smiled, placing himself back on top of Phil and passionately meeting his lips. He couldn’t help but let out a moan as he felt their cocks grind together, the way their chests connected, and their lips.

Phil smiled against his lips, grinding his hips up into Dan as he felt his tongue slide into his mouth. He loved kissing Dan. Even after that first time, he had always missed when he couldn’t feel his lips.

Phil moved his hands slowly down Dan’s body, feeling every curve until he reached his ass. He gripped it tightly once, then pulled him even closer against him. He just felt like he wasn’t close enough to him. Even though their bodies were completely entwined, he needed more.

“I want you.” Phil whispered as he pulled away from Dan’s lips for a second.

“I want you too.” Dan responded, barely breaking contact from him. “Do you…” He said between kisses. “…have lube?”

Phil blushed. He didn’t think about how he would explain why him, a virgin, would have lube in his nightstand. There was just one too many evenings where the loneliness had gotten to him, and he had needed some kind of release.

“Y-yeah in that drawer.” Phil pointed over to the nightstand next to them, looking away from Dan in embarrassment. He knew it wasn’t something to be ashamed of, everyone had needs.

“Perfect.” Dan said as he reached over and opened the drawer, pulling out the bottle of cherry flavored lube. “Cherry huh?”

Phil chuckled nervously, biting his lip to hide a smile. “Yeah its my favorite.”

“Mine too.” Dan admitted, grinning wide. Phil smiled back, so pleased that Dan hadn’t cared or asked why he had it, but actually liked that he did.

Dan sat up a little and squirted a fair amount into his hands, warming it up over his fingers. Phil watched as he played with the liquid, knowing that soon enough, those fingers would be inside him.

“Ready?” Dan asked. He knew Phil had said he didn’t have to go slow, but this was important to him and he didn’t want to mess this up.

“Oh god yes.” Phil said anxiously. He was ready for Dan. He was ready to take this step with him. He was ready to finally carry out their love for each other.

Dan smiled, moving his finger to circle Phil’s hole. The contact made Phil jump slightly, the feeling completely unfamiliar. He had done this to himself a handful of times, but it was different coming from someone else.

“It’s okay. I’ll go slow.” Dan whispered as he met Phil’s lips, slowly pushing one finger in. He felt Phil tighten around him, holding still to give him time to adjust. Dan continued gently pecking his lips, trying to keep Phil’s attention in other places. When he felt Phil loosen up a little and push back into his finger, he started pumping slowly.

Phil moaned softly, arching his back into Dan. His hands moved to grip Dan’s arms as he adjusted to the feeling of his fingers. When he felt he was ready, he relaxed.

“More.” Phil prodded, looking down at Dan. Dan smiled, slowly sliding in a second finger, holding still again as he waited for Phil to adjust. It didn’t take as long this time before Dan started pumping his fingers.

Phil loved this. Even though there was slight pain since he wasn’t used to the stretch, the pleasure overpowered it and it just made him want Dan even more. He bit his lip, a small whimpered moan escaping his lips.

“Are you ready for one more?” Dan asked, pumping at a steady, medium pace. He loved watching Phil’s face contort in pleasure like it was, and he loved the fact that he was making him make those faces.

“Yes yes. Please keep going.” Phil said as he tightened his grip. Dan slid in a third and final finger, feeling Phil’s fingers dig into his arms as he adjusted to the stretch. Phil’s head was spinning as Dan slowly began pumping his fingers again. He pushed back against them, his jaw dropping as Dan’s fingers brushed against his prostate, sending a surge of pleasure through him. He moaned loudly, embarrassed at first at how sensitive he was being but Dan just felt so good.

“Oh god Dan. Please. I…I n-need you now.” Phil practically begged, his cock aching. He had never been so turned on before. Dan smiled, nibbling roughly at Phil’s neck, trying to give him even more sensations as he pumped his fingers faster.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to keep going a little longer?” Dan whispered into his ear as he curled his fingers inside him, chuckling breathily into Phil’s ear as he heard his breath hitch.

“P-please Dan.” Phil liked that Dan was teasing, and he appreciated that he was making this phenomenal for him, but he needed more now. He wanted more.

“Alright alright.” Dan curled his fingers one more time before slowly pulling them out, leaving Phil feeling empty.

Dan leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube again, squeezing more out onto his hand. He lathered up his cock, smirking as he watched Phil eyeing what he was doing. When he felt adequately lubed up, he lined up with Phil, teasing his tip at his hole.

“Ready?” Dan asked, wanting to keep checking that everything was okay even though he was dying to go further.

“Yes. Keep going.” Phil nodded anxiously, his hands gripping Dan’s hips and urging him to go forward.

Dan slowly pushed himself inside of Phil, feeling his fingers dig into his skin. When he was about half way in, he stopped and gauged Phil’s expressions. He didn’t want to hurt him, which he assumed he wasn’t since Phil was pushing his hips down and forcing him in deeper.

Dan pushed in again slowly until his skin was against Phil’s, staying still for awhile to let Phil adjust. Phil pushed back against Dan, sinking him in even deeper as he tried to get him moving.

Dan took the hint, slowly pumping himself in and out of him. Phil’s nails dug deeper into Dan’s ass and as he wallowed in the way Dan felt inside him.

“O-oh god Dan.” Phil moaned as Dan’s pace picked up. Dan hung his head down near Phil’s ear, his breathing ragged as he pushed faster.

“Say it again.” Dan prodded, changing his angle and aiming towards Phil’s prostate with each thrust. He could feel they both were already so close and hearing him moan his name was getting him even closer.

“Dan. Dan don’t stop.” Phil breathed out, arching his back and pushing himself deeper onto Dan. His head was spinning. He could feel his orgasm growing closer.

Dan thrusted into him as fast as he could, moaning softly with each thrust. Phil ran his nails softly up Dan’s back, losing a sense of himself as he was overwhelmed with pleasure.

“D-dan…” Phil panted, almost unable to speak. “I’m….close.”

Dan continued pumping hard into him as he reached his hand down and wrapped it around his cock, stroking roughly in tune with his thrusts. He ran his thumb back and forth over Phil’s slit, feeling Phil’s legs quiver beneath him.

“Ahhhh Dan!” Phil screamed out, coming sloppily over Dan’s hand and his chest. Feeling Phil close around him sent Dan sputtering into his own orgasm. Dan continued pumping them through their waves of pleasure, stopping when he felt Phil relax.

Dan pulled out and collapsed on top of him, leaving gentle kisses on Phil’s chest before laying his head down.

“I love you.” Phil said between breaths, running his fingers through Dan’s hair. He was amazed with how right that felt. He had never cared this much for anyone but his family before.

“God I love you too.” Dan responded, lifting his head up with a smile. He leaned in, softly meeting Phil’s lips.

“Thank you.” Phil practically whispered.

“For what?” Dan asked, confused as he played with Phil’s hair.

“For picking me.” 

Dan smiled wide, urgently meeting Phil’s lips then pulling away. “No. Thank you for not giving up on me.” 

Dan held Phil’s face in his hand, taking in the loving stare of the first boy he had ever really loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating more. I think my inspiration is finally coming back! 
> 
> I hope this longer smut part makes up for it a little :P


	21. Chapter 21

They stayed cuddled together throughout the night, always touching. Phil was in love with the feeling of Dan’s arms around him, the way his face fit into the crook of his neck, the way he smelled. This all just felt like a dream to him.

Dan tightened his grip, letting out a relaxed sigh as he pulled Phil tighter against him. He could feel he was still awake, wondering what was keeping him up at such a late hour.

“You okay?” Dan mumbled into Phil’s neck. He was hoping Phil wasn’t regretting what they had done. That was the best sex he’s ever had, and he loved Phil. He just wanted him to be happy.

“Yeah. I’m sorry did I wake you?” Phil asked as he turned around to face Dan, pressing his forehead against his. 

“Mmm no.” Dan placed a gentle kiss to his lips then pulled away. “How come you’re still up? You’re not…having regrets?...Right?” Dan shifted his gaze away from Phil, unable to look at him in case he was about to be rejected.

“Of course not.” Phil reached up and moved Dan’s face, forcing his eyes back on him. “This was the best night of my life, and it’s all because of you.” Phil smiled wide, forcing himself even closer to Dan.

“Good.” Dan grinned back. “ ‘cause that was the best night of my life too.” Dan leaned in and planted a deep, long kiss to Phil’s lips, then pulled away. “You make me really happy.” 

Phil chuckled softly. “You make me really happy too Dan.” 

They stared at each other for awhile, not feeling the need to say anymore. All they needed was this, each other’s company. They got lost in each other, watching as the other’s eyes got heavy and finally closed. There was something so special about falling asleep in someone’s arms. Dan had never felt so safe in his life.

But it was all short lived as they were abruptly woken up by a pounding on the door. They both jumped up, staring at each other then at the door.

“Who could that be?” Phil asked more to himself. His parents were gone, and it was the middle of the night. Who could possibly be knocking at his door?

Then Dan looked down at his phone, seeing the screen was lit and about 20 different messages from Chris. He started to panic. Chris was scary when he was drunk, how could he have known he was here? Dan swallowed nervously and looked at Phil, the fear clear in his eyes.  
“Chris.” He said, completely monotone. Phil’s heart sunk. He was afraid of Chris, how had he found where he lived? Phil’s breath quickened as his fear started settling in.

“W-what do we do?” Phil asked shakily.

“Just let me deal with him. Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Dan smiled as he reached down and squeezed Phil’s hand comfortingly. Phil smiled back weakly, nodding. They both got out of bed and headed for the door. Dan led them out, reaching back and holding Phil’s hand as they made their way to the front door. They could hear Chris screaming.

“W-hy din’t you come to ma party Dan? I told you…to bring the freak! You c-can’t ignore me Dan! OPEN THE DOOR!” Chris screamed out, pounding furiously on the door.

Dan pushed Phil back behind him and swung the door open, the abruptness almost causing Chris to fall onto the floor. “Chris, what are you doing here?” Dan said with an annoyed tone to his voice. Chris composed himself and stood drunkenly in the doorway, swaying back and forth. 

“W-where where were you Dan? I waited….for you!” Chris shouted. It was clear he wasn’t aware that Phil was right there. 

“I was busy Chris! You shouldn’t be here.” Dan spoke, holding his arm out to keep Chris on his feet. Dan didn’t want Phil to find out anything about him and Chris, not yet and especially not after the amazing night they had just had.

“You-you should’ve done….what I asked Dan.” Chris stuttered, throwing himself onto Dan. “All I wanted….was you.” Chris moved his hand down to Dan’s ass, feeling over him. Phil’s eyes widened. What was going on here?

Dan quickly took Chris’s hand away and pushed him off him angrily. He hated when Chris got like this. He was always really mean and always got too rough..

“Leave Chris.” Dan said with authority thick in his voice. “Go home.” 

“No! I…came here…for a r-reason.” Chris retorted, moving his head until his eyes found Phil. His eyes narrowed and he pointed at Phil. “You!” He lunged forward towards Phil, almost knocking Dan over in the process. 

Chris grabbed Phil, pushing him back against the wall roughly. “You…you’re ruining everything!” Chris screamed as he lifted his fist up by his head, preparing to hit Phil. Phil closed his eyes and cowered in fear as he prepared for the hit. His heart was racing.   
“Don’t you dare fucking touch him!” Dan screamed, wrapping his arms around Chris’s waist and ripping him off of Phil. The adrenaline and anger running through him making him feel unstoppable. He threw Chris against the other wall, holding him back against it with his arm. 

“It’s over Chris. Now I want you to leave and don’t you dare ever try to hurt my Phil again.” Dan spoke right in Chris’s face, watching as his eyes began to tear up. Dan released his grip and pushed him towards the door. Phil had never seen Dan like this before. And there was so much tension between them. He thought him and Chris were just friends.

“You’re gon’ regret this.” Chris stuttered as he walked out the door. Dan quickly shut and locked the door behind him, taking a deep breath before running over to Phil.

“Are you okay?” He asked, worry thick in his voice as he put both his hands on Phil’s cheeks. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” Phil said shakily as he reached up and pulled Dan’s hands down. 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with that Phil.” Dan said, ashamed as he pulled away from him, bowing his head down. “I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” 

“Did you guys…” Phil said nervously, looking down at the floor. “…used to date?” 

Dan sighed, tensing up. He cursed himself for ever getting drunk enough to let Chris have him. They hadn’t been together in months, he didn’t understand why Chris would be acting out now. 

“Not really…” Dan paced, frustratingly playing with his hair. “We just…hooked up a few times when we were drunk. It didn’t mean anything.” Phil’s heart dropped. He knew Dan wasn’t a virgin like he was, but the idea of him being with someone as horrible as Chris didn’t leave a good feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Well…obviously it…meant something to him.” Phil said quietly, slinking himself against the wall. Dan heard the defeat in Phil’s voice and he quickly rushed over to him. 

“Phil. He doesn’t mean anything to me. He took advantage of me in a weak moment. It’s been months since we hooked up.” Dan leaned his arm against the wall, hovering over Phil who was still staring at the floor. “It was before I met you.” 

Phil looked up, tears prickling his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t be upset. He knew Dan loved him, but there was something about this whole thing that made him nervous he would lose him. 

“Aw please don’t cry.” Dan begged as he wiped away a tear that fell down Phil’s cheek. “I love you Phil. Not him. I’ve never loved anyone but you. Please. You have to trust me.” 

“I do…” Phil sniffled. “I’m just…I’m afraid I’m going to lose you. That something’s gonna happen that will take you away from me.” Phil admitted, unable to look at Dan. He felt ridiculous crying in front of him. He’d cried so many times because of Dan, and he thought all those days were over. 

Dan lifted Phil’s head up to look at him, their faces only inches apart. “I’m not going anywhere. I love you so much Phil. Please don’t let a bully like Chris make you doubt that.” 

Phil smiled weakly, sniffling and wiping away another tear that had fallen. He knew Dan was telling the truth. He did trust him, and he would trust that Dan would work all this out with Chris.

“Okay.” Phil answered, finally staring back up at Dan. “I trust you. And I love you too Dan. So so much.” Phil reached his hand up to grab Dan’s face, pulling him closer.

Dan smiled as their lips gently met. He deepened the kiss, wanting to show Phil the passion that was behind it. He had never cared so much for someone, and he would make sure that nothing would ever break them apart. 

Meanwhile, Chris had other plans. He had stumbled home, slamming his door and pacing angrily back and forth in his room. He hated himself for crying, and he hated Dan for talking to him like that. No, he had to make them pay.

The walk and the anger had started to sober him up as he racked his mind over how he could retaliate against them, how he could make them wish they’d never crossed him.

He thought of just getting Pj to beat the shit out of Phil, but that wouldn’t hurt Dan enough. No, he had a better idea. 

As the school bully or as Chris would like to think ‘the most popular,’ he had a way of getting what he wanted. So Chris thought of the perfect plan for next weekend: Date Auction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves :)


	22. Chapter 22

Dan and Phil spent the entire weekend together, only leaving the house once to make a Starbucks run. It was amazing how it felt time had just stopped. Those two days were some of the best days for both of them. They finally finished their game of Sonic without getting too distracted. They spent hours upon hours getting to know every little thing about each other…they even made a video together.

That was an amazing day for Phil, when Dan set up the camera facing them and taking his place at his side. He didn’t know if Dan realized how much this all meant to him, how long he had been waiting for this moment. Phil felt like he could cry he was so happy, but he didn’t. He didn’t need to. He was making a video, his dream video, with the only boy he’d ever loved and that was enough to make him never stop smiling.

Phil loved that Dan was so playful. They just talked about things they liked, joked about a few things, lightheartedly made fun of each other. There wasn’t really anything sexual in the video, just flirting and giggling and smiling. It all was too good to be true.

Phil couldn’t handle his excitement that making this video was giving him, so in an effort to bring it to a close, he tackled Dan to the floor. They both giggled but Phil stayed on top of him, smiling down at Dan’s perfect face.

“This was the most fun I’ve ever had.” Dan said gently as he stared into Phil’s eyes.

“I know. This has been the best two days of my life.” Phil replied, leaning in to plant a gentle kiss to Dan’s lips. He loved the way Dan moved beneath him, the way his hair fell perfectly in front of his face, and the way he looked in his sweatshirt he had to borrow because they hadn’t left his house in so long.

Phil pulled away smiling, taking in the image of Dan beneath him, happy.

“Well I should probably get home soon. I don’t want your parents to get here and get the wrong impression seeing us like this.” Dan chuckled nervously, shifting to get up, but Phil pushed him back down.

“Just a little bit longer.” Phil spoke softly, leaning in to meet his lips with Dan’s. He didn’t want Dan to go. He wanted to stay with him and cuddle and laugh and play videos games and just do everything and anything they want. Phil wanted to keep Dan in his arms in the hopes that he would keep him safe that way, keep him from ever leaving him…but he knew he couldn’t do that.

Dan hummed beneath Phil’s lips, his hands running down Phil’s back as he held him against him. What was it gonna be like from now on? Dan finally had a boyfriend, someone he cared a lot about and someone who he loved deeply. And he did love Phil, and he wanted the world to know he was his…But there was something pulling inside Dan that told him that he was going to mess this up.

\-------------------The next day---------------------

Dan picked Phil up in the morning for school. He liked that they could have this time together. Even if it was only a short ten-minute ride, it was just them.

Dan had to admit he was nervous for school. He and Phil never really talked about how they would be when other people around. They knew they were each other’s, boyfriends, but were they ready for the rest of the world to know that? Add to the fact that Chris’s jealousy may cause all of this to blow up in Dan’ s face. He was afraid of what Chris would do.

“Thanks for picking me up Dan.” Phil spoke happily, turning his head to stare at him as he drove. “You really didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to.” Dan smiled, reaching over to grab Phil’s hand. Phil smiled back, gently squeezing. He sighed deeply, happily, totally at peace with his life in that moment.

But Dan was a bit more conflicted. He couldn’t stop worrying about Chris, what he would do, what everyone at school would think of his and Phil’s relationship. Sure he loved Phil, very dearly, but he was still afraid of what the world would think of him. He had always been the popular kid, the one people envied and admired, the one that everyone wanted. For some reason, he was afraid to lose that, even though he found what he had wanted. He had Phil, who loved him for all his flaws. He just hoped he wouldn’t do something to change that.

Dan parked farther away than he usually did. He wanted a chance to talk to Phil in private before they braved the judgmental people they went to school with. He parked and looked around. They were alone. He turned to Phil, his head down as he spoke.

“So…” Dan hesitated, wondering what the best way to start this would be. “I just…wanted to talk to you…before we went in there.”

“Okay.” Phil responded, confusion in his tone. “What did you want to talk about?” Phil didn’t want to think that Dan was having doubts, but from the look on his face he knew that something was troubling Dan.

Dan sighed, fiddling with his thumbs as he thought of what to say. “Chris…has something planned. I know he does. And…I feel like he’s going to out us.” Dan blurted out before he could stop himself. This wasn’t how he wanted to tell Phil he was happy they were official.

“Is that a bad thing?” Phil asked, his brows furrowing in puzzlement.

“No.” Dan said unconvincingly. “I just…I wanted to let it out in our own time. When we both were ready.” Dan still couldn’t look at Phil. He had to know that Dan was having doubts. Not about their relationship of course, but about his obvious shame about their relationship becoming public.

“Well we don’t know that Chris will do anything.” Phil responded, reaching over and placing his hand over Dan’s anxiously twiddling thumbs. Dan’s head sprung up to look at Phil. “Don’t worry Dan. We’ll get through whatever happens.” Phil smiled, staring into Dan’s eyes and hoping his words brought him some kind of comfort.

“I know we will.” Dan smiled back. He believed that, he really did. He just hated that he didn’t know what to expect, but he had Phil. Phil could get him through anything. “Now come on. We’re gonna be late for class.” Dan pecked a quick kiss to Phil’s cheek out of reflex before realizing they weren’t in the safety of Phil’s house anymore. They were where everyone could see. He worked hard to keep the fear he was feeling from reaching his eyes.

Phil felt himself blush and smiled, grabbing his bag and getting out of the car. He met Dan on the other side and they walked in together. Phil wasn’t used to being stared at like this. He looked around frantically at all the eyes moving from him to Dan, some in shock, some in disgust. Phil didn’t think about how people at this school would take to Dan being friends with him, let alone boyfriends, but he felt safe at Dan’s side. Dan, who held his head up high and whose mere presence caused the students in the hall to part out of the way for him, and now for them.

It felt like one of those scenes in those cheesy teen movies, where everyone in the hall turned with confused or disgusted or jealous faces as the most popular kid in school walks down with the new kid. Phil tried not to let it get to him as they made their way to their lockers. They stopped at Phil’s first.

Dan leaned against the wall of lockers as Phil fiddled with his lock. He shoved a few things inside, pulling out others before slamming it shut.

“So I was thinking…” Dan started, smirking as he stared down at Phil. It was like once he entered the doors of that school he became a different person, confident, invincible. “…maybe we could stop by the shack for lunch today. Yunno, just to…be alone.”

Phil breathed out in relief. “I’d like that. Are you sure that will be okay? Yunno…” Phil leaned in a little closer to whisper, “…because of Chris?”

“Well, that’s actually why I kind of thought it’d be best to go there. He has no idea about that place. We’ll be safe.” Dan beamed a smile Phil’s way as Phil nodded in agreement then headed off to class.

They went through classes like usual. Dan stared inconspicuously at Phil all class, admiring the way he looked when he was immersed in his drawings. The bell rang signaling lunchtime and they headed off, making sure to keep an eye out for anyone…and by anyone they meant Chris. He had been eerily quiet the whole day, not even bothering to bully his usual victims. The whole thing made them a bit uneasy, but they arrived with no complications.

Dan shut the door behind them and led Phil to the couch, pulling out a few pre-made lunches he had set aside for them.

“Wow you did all this?” Phil held the food in his hand, beaming at the idea that Dan had gone out of his way to do something like this for him.

“Of course. Why do you think I had to leave early yesterday? I wanted to make sure we could have this time together.” Dan grinned. “And maybe make it a regular thing?”

“I would love that!” Phil spoke excitedly, leaping forward to wrap his arms around Dan’s neck, pulling him in for a quick, playful kiss. It had felt like so long since he had last kissed him, and even longer since they had kissed in this shack.

Dan moved his hands to Phil’s waist and sunk deeper into the kiss, smiling beneath Phil’s lips. Too soon, he pulled away. “I’m glad you’re excited. Is it sad it’s not even been a day and I missed you?”

“Mmm no. I’ve been dying to get you back to this shack. This is where it all started.” Phil smiled, his arms still wrapped around Dan’s neck, their bodies firmly pressed together.

“Yeah that’s right.” Dan spoke in a low tone as he gently ran his hands up and down Phil’s back. “I knew from the moment I first saw you that you would be special.”

They beamed at each other before Phil excitedly met Dan’s lips, humming happily against them. This was all just too good to be true. Phil couldn’t be happier.

Meanwhile, Chris hadn’t forgotten what happened over the weekend. He had contemplated all weekend about what he should do. Why did he even care? He hated that he was jealous of Phil, of a scrawny kid that liked stupid cartoons, but somehow this kid had enticed Dan in a way Chris couldn’t. 

So Chris wasn’t surprised to find himself creeping behind Dan and Phil as they walked out to a place he’d never been before, to a shack he never realized was there. He made sure to keep a safe distance away so he wouldn’t get caught, but he needed to know what was going on between those two. No one just comes into this school and makes Dan swoon like that. What made this kid so special?

Chris peered in creepily through the window as he watched Phil bounce happily on top of Dan, fury building in his chest as he fought the urge to barge in there and rip that stupid boy off of him. Their lips crashed together and Chris’s hands balled into fists. How dare he?! Dan was his. His to do these things with! He’s ruining everything! Chris screamed in his head. He forced himself to keep watching. He needed dirt on them, this shack being the perfect start in his plan.

He watched as Phil slid off the couch onto the floor in front of Dan’s lap, pressing himself between Dan’s legs. Chris’s breath quickened, getting angrier and angrier.

Phil moved his hands up to undo Dan’s pants, a smirk on his face. “I never got a chance to return the favor.” Dan smiled, shifting to help Phil get his pants off. It was amazing how quickly Phil had become comfortable with all this. Apparently it only took one weekend for him to be completely himself around Dan. Chris watched as Dan’s pants and boxers slid to the floor, fuming as he watched Dan smile as he stared at Phil hovering over him. He didn’t like that Phil was the one getting Dan to make that face.

Phil whispered up to Dan, not able to let all his nervousness dissipate. “If…If I’m doing something wrong…tell me.”

Dan grinned and put his finger delicately under Phil’s chin. “I’m sure you’ll be great.”

Phil smiled and got started, leaning down slowly and wrapping his lips around the tip of Dan’s cock. It was a completely new sensation for him, especially as he took Dan in deeper and deeper. He liked this.

He began bobbing, slow at first as he tried to get a feel of what he was doing. He was trying to remember what Dan had done before, using him as his guide. Dan grabbed the back of Phil’s hair, directing him to move faster with his hand. Dan moaned as he watched himself disappear inside Phil’s mouth. The image was sending him reeling. He had wanted this from Phil for so long, and he felt he could come at any second.

Chris was physically shaking now, rage settling in as he watched Dan’s face contort in pleasure. Chris didn’t like sharing Dan, and he didn’t know how much more of this he could take.

Phil bobbed faster, letting out little moans that sent shivers through Dan. He tightened his grip on Phil’s hair as he grew closer.

“P-phil. I’m…gonna come.” Dan said shakily, wanting to give him a warning before he exploded in his mouth. Phil didn’t pull off. He wanted to know what this felt like, what Dan tasted like. The idea of it just made him move faster.

Dan’s legs shook as he came, his head rolling as waves of pleasure flowed over him. But something had caught his eye. In the heat of his orgasm, he saw a figure at the window, and his body shook as the realization of who it was hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I havent updated alot guys. I'll try to get better. Its my goal to write out the next few parts once I get a little more inspiration so I dont make you guys wait so long :P
> 
> Again, thanks for reading guys <3


	23. Chapter 23

Dan darted forward towards the window, leaving a confused Phil still on his knees. He looked out the window, his heart racing as he watched Chris sprinting back towards the school. He turned around to see Phil wiping his lips, a confused and hurt expression on his face.

“Phil. Chris was watching.” Dan said in a panic. “He’s running back to the school now. Oh god.” Dan paced the shack, grabbing his head in frustration as he thought of all the different ways this day could end up going.

Phil got up from his knees and held both of Dan’s arms, forcing him to look at him. “Dan calm down. It’s okay. We’ll be fine. Don’t let him ruin this.” His brows furrowed in disappointment. This was supposed to be special. This was the place that brought them together, the place they solidified their feelings for each other. This was a big first for Phil and he was proud to have gotten Dan off like he did, to get to watch his face contort from his movements. That was special. Phil was beginning to hate Chris for stealing away these precious moments from him.

“We need to chase after him Phil! We need to make sure he doesn’t do anything!” Dan placed his hands on Phil’s arms and shook him in his panic, his eyes practically bulging from their sockets.

“No Dan. This shouldn’t be bothering you this much! Are you really that ashamed of me?” Phil yelled, pushing Dan off him and looking away. All he had heard from Dan today was ‘Chris this, secret that, ‘oh we can’t let anyone find out.’ That’s not how love was supposed to be.

“Of….Of course not.” Dan was taken aback by Phil’s sudden anger. He didn’t understand why he was getting upset like this. He thought Phil understood the risks of everyone finding out about them, about what could happen.

“Really? Because it seems to me like I’m just this dirty little secret that you want to keep hidden from the rest of the world. Just someone you can take advantage of when no one else is looking….do you even love me Dan? Or is that all some ploy to just get what you want?” Phil rambled quickly, the bitterness in his tone felt like jabs to Dan’s chest.

“Is that really what you think? Do you really think that I’m that shallow?!” Dan was screaming now, edging his face closer to Phil’s in his fury.

“I don’t know Dan. You were shallow enough to sleep with Chris. Maybe you should just go back to him and keep your ‘reputation’ safe.” Phil put up quote fingers when he said ‘reputation,’ wanting to emphasize how ridiculous his whole view of his reputation really was. Phil shook his head in frustration and grabbed his bag, quickly heading for the door, but Dan grabbed his arm, yanking him back.

“Where do you think you’re going?!” Dan shouted, his eyes piercing down into Phil’s and his fingers digging into his arm.

“Leaving. I don’t need this Dan. I don’t need to feel that yet another person is ashamed to be seen with me. Now leave me alone.” Phil said with a hint of defeat in his voice as he ripped his arm back from Dan. Dan stood there in shock as he watched Phil leave their shack. Their shack.

Dan fell back against the couch as he thought about that, about everything. This was their shack. This was where Dan let loose just enough to let someone else in….to let Phil in. He knew even after that first day, even after making him cry that Phil was special, that he was someone he wanted to keep in his life. How could he have been so stupid? He was so wrapped up in his image to the people in this school, people who he could care less about. And now here he was, hurting the one person he promised he would never hurt. He sat there reeling for hours over everything, all that him and Phil had done over the weekend, all the secrets shared in this shack, all the kisses and smiles and gentle touches that made Dan feel like maybe this all was worth it, that life was worth living….because of Phil.

He checked his watch, deciphering that he had skipped out on all but his last class. He ran to class, hoping that he would make it in time to get his seat next to Phil. No such luck. Phil had placed himself in the middle, completely surrounded by the other students and leaving no way for Dan to talk to him without the entire class listening.

Dan sat down in his usual seat towards the back, a few rows back from Phil. There was no way he’d get his attention from here. He pulled out his phone and sent Phil a quick text: ‘can we talk? Please. I know I messed up.’

Phil pulled out his phone and read it out, shifting his head to the side to signal to Dan that he had read it, but he was still angry. Phil didn’t respond, carrying on with his angry doodling at his desk. He wasn’t going to get into this now. He wanted Dan to sit there and suffer through class, think about how obnoxious he had been. And it worked. Dan sat there squirming in his seat, unable to focus on anything but Phil.

When the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Dan hung back, waiting for the opportunity to talk to Phil. Phil headed for his locker without passing a glance Dan’s direction, even though he knew he was following him. He headed for the door, zipping up his jacket as he prepared to walk home.

“Phil.” Dan said urgently as he reached for his arm again to stop him. “Please talk to me.” There was a desperateness in Dan’s eyes that almost made Phil want to cave, to forgive him for all that had happened and go running back into his arms, but he couldn’t. He knew it would just go back to the same old things and that’s not what he wanted.

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Phil said in a monotone voice as he turned around to continue walking.

“Don’t walk away from me!” Dan screamed a little louder than he intended to, grabbing Phil’s arm again and pulling him back, but quickly let it go. He looked around frantically to see if he had caught anyone’s attention. There were still some students around them and he didn’t want to make a scene.

Phil just stared at him with disappointment, watching Dan’s whole process in everything he just did. “See? Even right now you can’t even touch me without worrying about your persona. Just give it a rest Dan. You’ll never change.”

Phil furrowed his brows to try to stop himself from crying. The look on Dan’s breaking face was killing him, but he had to do this. He wasn’t just going to sit back and worry about Dan’s insecurities regarding their relationship and the assholes at this school anymore.

Dan watched Phil walk away for the second time that day, torn between the urge to chase after him and the silly need he had to salvage his reputation. So he stood there frozen until Phil was long gone.

In Dan’s confused, panicked episode that day, he had completely forgotten about Chris, about making sure he kept his mouth shut. Even as he went home, the only thing on Dan’s mind was how he could make things right with Phil. Chris didn’t stop with his plans.

He had gone to the principal’s office to discuss the idea of raising money for the school with a Date Auction. The principal being his uncle, he agreed to Chris’s request with no arguments. It was all set to commence the next day, and Dan and Phil had no idea what they were in for.

Phil went home that night feeling wrong. There was tenseness in his chest as he raked over if he made the right decision. He loved Dan, dearly. He really did make him happy, but not when there were strings attached. He thought that after their perfect weekend together that Dan would open up completely to him, that he would embrace who he really was and shy away from being that bully at school. He hoped that by sharing his videos of how upset Dan had made him and by sharing his stories of all the people at his other schools that wore him down would open Dan’s eyes and show him that he didn’t have to be that way. He didn’t have to give in to the dickheads at school. That’s what hurt Phil the most. Not that he didn’t want to flaunt Phil, but that Dan wouldn’t let go of that popular bully persona that he had worked so hard to keep before he had met Phil.

He wasn’t up for making a video tonight. He had cried enough on camera about Dan, and he wanted to keep his feelings for himself. He wanted Dan to figure out what he had done wrong without Phil having to tell him in one of his vlogs. Phil stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed, grabbing the pillow that still smelled of Dan and holding it to him. He couldn’t stop the tears from coming out.

Meanwhile Dan was at home, laying back in his bed as he stared blankly at the ceiling. How had this day taken such a horrible turn? He and Phil had been so happy just yesterday, giggling as they planted playful kisses to each other’s lips. Dan tortured himself with all the images of Phil smiling at him, of him staring into his eyes, of him confessing his love for him. He couldn’t believe how much he had messed this up, but he guessed that’s what he did. Dan always seemed to ruin things that were good for him, feeding into his own thoughts that he’s not worth that kind of love and care from anyone. He didn’t even realize he had been crying until he turned onto his side and felt his pillow soaked.

They both woke up the next day with headaches, their heads throbbing from a night of crying. Dan made little effort to do anything to make himself presentable. He fluffed his hair a bit, changed his shirt and went out the door. He couldn’t help himself from making a detour past Phil’s house, hoping at the off chance that he would find Phil walking along the side of the road and he could graciously offer him a ride, but Dan knew better. Phil was probably already at school catching up on all the homework he must have distracted him from doing all weekend. So Dan drove to school alone, preparing himself for the day.

He arrived early and claimed his usual spot, grabbing a few things from his locker before heading to the shack to hide before classes started. He sat in there playing Nintendo for about 45 minutes before he sauntered off to class. He wanted to get there kind of early so he wouldn’t miss the chance to sit near Phil this time. He was relieved when he found Phil in his usual spot, face buried in doodles. Dan couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He took his place next to Phil, their eyes meeting.

It was pretty evident to each other that they’d both been crying. As messed up as it was, that thought actually made Phil smile back a little. Dan crying meant that he actually cared about what happened yesterday, that he cared about him. They stared at each other without speaking until the teacher came in, neither of them really knowing what to say anyway. Then they carried out class as usual, Dan watching Phil and Phil drawing his heart out.

“Class I have an announcement.” The male teacher said at the end of class. “In order to raise some funds to make a few much needed improvements at this school, the principal has pronounced a Date Auction! So that means that all of you will need to cast a vote in the boxes outside the cafeteria on who you think would raise the most money. The winners will be announced during last period today.”

Dan and Phil couldn’t help but look at each other in confusion. Date Auction? That didn’t seem right. This had to be Chris, Dan thought.

The day commenced like any other, but with the added anxiety that something was going to happen by the end of the day. Both Dan and Phil couldn’t focus in anticipation for this Date Auction.

Finally it became last period and everyone flooded into the gymnasium, taking in the table and box of votes sitting in front of the principal. Dan and Phil didn’t sit next to each other, but stayed in eyeshot. Even though they weren’t speaking, they were the only comfort the other had, the only people who could possibly know what was really going on.

“Hello students! As you all know, things have been falling apart a bit here at this school and a few needed changes are in order. Of course to make any real impact, a little extra spending money never hurt right?” The principal laughed at his own joke, continuing on. “I have here a list of the top 5 male and female students chosen to be enrolled in the Date Auction. They are as followed: PJ Sposito, Tyler Thompson, Jason Cummings, Troye Alderson, and Phillip Lester.”

Phil’s heart sank, a look of shock spread on his face as everyone turned to stare at him. Phil turned to look at Dan with a look of horror on his face. How could this have happened?

Neither of them even heard the girl’s names. All they could think of at this point was what to do from here. How was it that both his and Chris’s names weren’t in the running when there were both girls and boys throwing themselves at them? This had to be Chris’s move, and it scared Dan to imagine what he had planned.

They left the gymnasium, Phil being cautious to look anyone in the eye. He could hear the whispers as he walked down the hall: ‘why him?’, ‘it’s gonna be sad when do one bids on the weird kid.’ Phil scrunched his face in distress and ran out of the school, not even bothering to stop at his locker. He just wanted to be home.

Dan saw Phil lose it and chased after him, putting his arms around his shoulders and directing him towards his car. “I know we’re not talking now but please just let me do this for you. Come on. I’ll take you home.”

Phil didn’t argue. He let Dan put him in his car and take him home, neither of them speaking the whole way. When they arrived in front of his house, Phil opened the door and stepped out. “Thanks.” He said with a defeated tone, closing the door and heading for his.

“Wait Phil! What are we gonna do about this?” Dan shouted out the open window. He couldn’t handle watching Phil walk away upset from him again.

“What does it matter Dan? You can’t stop it.” Phil responded, turning around and continuing walking.

“Well I can try.” Dan mumbled to himself as he watched Phil walk inside. Then he drove away in a fury, heading straight for Chris’s house.

He pulled up to the front and banged angrily on the door. Chris was expecting him, so he opened the door with an evil grin. “Well hello Dan.”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Dan screamed as he pushed himself through the front door, his eyes piercing into Chris’s.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Chris played done, unable to stop from smiling.

“Bullshit Chris! I know you have something to do with this Date Auction and I’m not leaving here until I find out why you’re doing this.” Dan had backed Chris against the wall by the doorway, making him unable to move.

“You know why Dan.” Chris responded, his tone calm as he stayed forced against the wall. Dan huffed as he stared at him, his face in a grimace.

“This better not be another one of your tricks. I won’t let you hurt him.” Dan threatened, pushing his arm a little harder against Chris. 

“Well there is one way you could convince me to leave him alone.” Chris said with a wicked tone.

“Oh yeah? And what would that be?” Dan replied with an angry sass.

“Convince me.” Chris said with a smirk as his hand grazed over Dan’s bulge, squeezing roughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all don't hate me for leaving it on a cliffhanger muahahaha.


	24. Chapter 24

“No Chris. I won’t do that.” Dan said in a shocked tone as he jutted his hips away from Chris’s hand.

“Come on Dan. You’ve done this a million times before, and it’s for your boyfriend right?” Chris accentuated the word ‘boyfriend,’ just having to say it putting a bad taste in his mouth. 

Dan sighed, keeping his head down as he struggled through what to do. He wanted to keep Phil safe, and he would do anything to make sure of that. But this? He didn’t love Chris. This was the exact reason why he hated this school, this place so much. Chris was the reason he was where he was, admired and feared as the most popular guy in school while doubling as a bully. But Dan didn’t want that anymore. He wanted Phil. He wanted the love of his life to be safe. Dan breathed out another long breath before finally speaking.

“What do I need to do?” Dan said, defeat thick in his voice. Chris looked at him with shock and pure pleasure on his face as he realized Dan had just given in. 

“Wow. I didn’t think it would be that easy.” Chris kind of hated that Dan gave right in the way he did. It was a wake up call that maybe Dan really did love Phil. “Well, let’s get to it then.” Chris said as he grabbed Dan and threw him against the wall roughly, moving his head so his face was inches from Dan’s. 

“Now what I want…” Chris bit down at Dan’s neck abruptly, causing Dan to hiss. That’s gonna leave a mark, Dan worried. He didn’t want to go back to Phil marked up. He didn’t want him to know what he had to do, what he was doing now…

“…is for you to not take your eyes off me.” Chris continued as he lifted off Dan’s shirt quickly, sucking another rough bruise onto Dan’s chest. Dan tensed up. He didn’t want this. “I want to see you make that same beautiful face you did for Phil when he made you come today.”

Dan’s brows furrowed in confusion as he stared down at Chris. Was this really all over jealousy? Was Chris actually jealous of Phil? Dan was so deep in thought that he hadn’t even realized the Chris had gotten his pants undone, that he was shimmying them down. Chris sucked another dark bruise onto Dan’s hip, and Dan hated that this was turning him on. Dan threw his head back, keeping his eyes forward and focused on the wall across from them, not wanting to see that it was Chris and not Phil below him. 

“I see nothing’s changed much since the last time.” Chris said as he yanked down Dan’s boxers, his cock springing up. “You always were really sensitive when it came to me and my mouth.” Chris teased as he licked a stripe up Dan’s length, causing him to shudder. Chris teased his tongue over Dan’s tip, getting a sick joy as he watched him squirm. 

“Don’t fight it Dan. I want you to enjoy every minute of this.” Chris said before taking all of Dan into his mouth, moaning loudly to create vibrations against Dan’s cock. Dan struggled to stay composed, gripping at the walls or tables around him, trying to grab onto anything that wasn’t Chris.

Chris began to bob quickly, wrapping his hand around the base of Dan’s cock and stroking up in rhythm with his mouth. He never took his eyes off Dan as he continued, knowing he was already getting close.

He pulled off for a moment. “Look at me.” Chris ordered as he continued to jerk his hand over Dan. Dan reluctantly looked down, his breath ragged and his face contorted in a mix of pleasure and disgust. He had to keep reminding himself this is for Phil, only for Phil, you love Phil. 

Once their eyes met, Chris replaced his mouth over Dan’s cock, completely engulfing him as he resumed the pace his hand had been holding. Dan could feel himself about to come, and there was no stopping it. Chris knew it. He moaned loudly again, moving his hand and mouth faster and he felt Dan’s legs start to shake. Then before he could stop it, Dan’s hand went to grip Chris’s hair and was coming hard into his mouth. He screamed out in pleasure, moaning Phil’s name as the ecstasy of orgasm took over. Chris quickly pulled off of him, making Dan jut forward a little.

“What the fuck Dan?!” Chris shouted as he got up from his knees, getting into Dan’s face. He was still reeling from coming. 

“What? Isn’t that what you wanted?” Dan responded sassily with a smirk. He wasn’t wrong. Chris wanted him to do what he did with Phil earlier, so he followed through. It wasn’t his fault that consisted of moaning Phil’s name. Chris sat there fuming, his breath quick and ragged as he started to get frustrated. 

“No! What I wanted was for you to love me!” Chris screamed before he could stop himself. Tears were threatening to fall out of his eyes as he turned his back away from Dan.

“Is that what this is about then? Why you’ve been such a twat to Phil? He doesn’t deserve any of this Chris.” Dan said as he pulled and zipped up his pants. “He’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met. He’s thoughtful and talented and seriously perfect and I will do anything to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to him.” 

Chris was quiet for a while, wiping the tears from his eyes but keeping his back still to Dan. “Why couldn’t you love me like that?” Chris mumbled, hating himself for breaking down in front of Dan like this. 

“Because of things like this! You just got me off because you were jealous of Phil and you wanted to one up him by getting me off too but what you don’t know Chris is that everything’s a lot better when you love someone. When you can look in their eyes and feel completely and totally safe.” Dan paused a moment as Chris turned his head to look at him, hurt in his eyes. “I never felt safe with you Chris because you always had to get what you want even if it’s not what anyone else wanted.”

“I can change. I’ll be better I promise!” Chris was begging now, his fists balled into Dan’s shirt as he stared at him with desperation. 

“It’s too late Chris.” Dan said with a gentle tone. Honestly, he did feel a bit bad for Chris, even after he had made him do what he did. He knew somewhere buried deep down that Chris was a good guy. It was just unfortunate that he came from a shit home life that made him feel like he had to be a dick to get people to notice him, to love him. Chris let go of Dan’s shirt and slunk to the floor, tears streaming down his face. 

Dan shimmied away from Chris and headed for the door, trying to get out while he could.

“I’m sorry.” Chris mumbled without turning.

“Sorry isn’t good enough.” Dan replied before running out the door and driving away as fast as he could. He needed to talk to Phil. He needed to explain and make this right. Dan headed straight for Phil’s house.

He strolled up and parked in front, running up to the side of Phil’s house and standing underneath his window. He pulled out his phone and sent Phil a text: ‘Come to the window. I have something to tell you.’

Dan waited impatiently for Phil to appear, smiling when he saw Phil smiling back. Phil gestured for Dan to come around, and he did. Phil quickly opened the door and let Dan inside. He quietly closed the door so he didn’t wake his parents and tiptoed back up to his room. They both sat on the bed, staring awkwardly away from each other. 

“What is it you wanted to tell me?” Phil said innocently, defeat still in his voice from the shocks of the day.

“I…I talked to Chris.” Dan said shamefully as he hiked up his shirt collar in an attempt to hide his bruises Chris had given him. “He’s not gonna bother you anymore.” Dan couldn’t look into Phil’s eyes as he remembered exactly what he’d done so soon ago.

“Wh-….but, what did you say? How did you convince him?” Phil asked, genuinely curious. Chris didn’t seem like the type to just give up so easily. There had to be a catch. 

Dan’s eyes teared up as he turned away from Phil. It’s not the fact that Chris had gotten him off that was bothering him. It was the fact that for the first time, he wanted to be committed to someone. He wanted to date and be in love and attached to someone. He had spent all these years just fucking whoever wanted him with no attachment whatsoever, so of course getting blow jobs from Chris wouldn’t have bothered him then. But now? All he wanted was Phil, and he had just gotten off from the guy that broke them apart. Dan just couldn’t handle that. Silent tears streamed down his face as he kept his back to Phil. He was at a loss for words.

Phil furrowed his brows in concern as he wrapped his arm around Dan’s back in an effort to comfort him. That’s when he saw the bruises. Phil gasped quietly as it all sunk in: how Dan had gotten Chris to back off. 

“Dan. Are you okay?” Phil asked, leaning his head in to try to see Dan’s face. 

“I’m sorry Phil. I…I didn’t know what else to do.” Dan turned around to face Phil now, seeing no use in hiding his tears anymore.

“What happened? Did….did he hurt you?” The horror was clear in Phil’s voice as he waited for Dan’s response. He didn’t like how upset Chris had made Dan. He didn’t like that he was hurting. 

“No. He…He gave me a blow job.” Dan said almost inaudibly as the tears continued falling down his face. “I think,” Dan sniffled, “I think seeing us together really upset him, and he wanted to get me back for it.” 

Phil’s chest tightened as he listened. He couldn’t imagine what that had been like for Dan. “I’m so sorry Dan.” Phil said softly as he lifted Dan’s chin up, forcing him to look at him. He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears streaming down Dan’s cheek and smiled comfortingly. “You’re safe now.” 

That was all Dan needed to hear. He smiled back, relieved to be seeing Phil smiling again. “I love you Phil and I’m sorry for how stupid I’ve been acting but I don’t want anyone else. I love you and I’ll do anything to have you back again.” Dan rambled off quickly. He had been dying to talk to Phil, to set everything right again.

“I love you too Dan, and I’d be happy to be yours.” Phil smiled again as he brought Dan’s face to his and gently met his lips. Dan hummed as he kissed back. He had desperately been missing this. 

When their lips finally parted, Dan breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was right again. “Do…do you mind if I sleep over?” Dan asked.

“I’d love you to.” Phil replied with a pleased tone as he scooted them both back on the bed. He lifted up the covers and let Dan get comfortable. Phil had only been wearing his boxers, finding them to be more comfortable since that weekend he spent with Dan.

Dan pulled off his clothes until he was down to his underwear then anxiously looked at Phil. “This is okay right? I can put them back on if you’re uncomfortable.” He was halfway up, ready to throw his clothes back on.

“Come here you.” Phil pulled him down and snuggled in close, truly happy to be back in Dan’s arms again. They both eased off into sleep, never letting go of each other.

\-------------The next day--------------

Phil’s phone blasted with the sounds of his alarm, waking both him and Dan up. Phil rubbed his eyes sleepily as he rolled over to face Dan, a smile on his face.

“Good morning.” Phil said with a smile as he pecked a quick kiss to Dan’s forehead.

“Mmm good morning.” Dan grinned, letting his arm hang over Phil’s waist and gently pulling him against him. “I suppose we have to go to school today? We can’t just sit here in our underwear all day can we?” Dan asked with a begging but playful tone. 

“Mmmm don’t tempt me.” Phil leaned in and gently placed a kiss to Dan’s lips. They gave each other gentle kisses for what seemed like hours, both so happy to be together again.

“We should probably get ready for school.” Phil whispered as he pulled away from Dan.

“Ugh if we must.” Dan pecked a final kiss to Phil’s cheek and sat up and stretched. “Do you mind if I shower?” 

“Of course not. Go ahead and I’ll get breakfast ready.” Phil smirked and headed for the door. Dan grinned back, unable to stop himself from smiling. He got in the shower, falling into deep thought about Phil and how happy he made him and how much he was looking forward to being with him. He hadn’t even realized how long it had been until Phil knocked on the door.  
“Hey Dan. Are you almost done? We’re gonna be late.” Phil said through the crack in the door.

“Oh shit yeah I’ll be out in a second!” Dan said in a rush as he shut off the water and dried himself off. He quickly ran back out to Phil’s bedroom and slid his pants on, frantically searching for the rest of his clothes.

“Here. Why don’t you borrow this?” Phil said as he threw a shirt at Dan. It was a black v-neck with a collar. Dan chuckled as he looked at it, quickly sliding it on.

“I love it.” Dan commented as he checked himself out in the mirror, speaking mostly to himself as he felt over the shirt perfectly hugging his body.

“It looks amazing on you.” Phil complimented him, blushing a little. Dan grinned and turned to Phil, walking up to him and placing his hands on his hips, making both their hips connect.

“You’re too good to me.” Dan said softly as he stared into Phil’s deep blue eyes. Phil chuckled nervously and looked away.

“I packed up your breakfast….do you mind driving?” He asked, his gaze back on Dan.

“No problem. Let’s go. I wouldn’t wanna make you late.” Dan said as he grabbed Phil’s hand and headed for the door. Then he stopped quickly. “Wait do your parents know I’m here?”

“Yeah they saw your car out front. They were happy I had a sleepover with a friend.” Phil said with a hint of sadness to his tone. It wasn’t that he was upset Dan had stayed over, but Phil’s parents knew better than anyone that he’d never had a friend sleepover before…because he never really had friends. Phil hadn’t mentioned that to Dan before.

“That’s good. Maybe that means we can have sleepovers more often.” Dan suggested with a smile, continuing to lead Phil out the door. Phil smiled wide and nodded. He was looking forward to many more sleepovers with Dan.

They threw all their school things in the car and headed off, Phil being particularly quiet.

“Hey are you okay?” Dan asked, concern thick in his voice. 

“Yeah.” Phil replied weakly, staring out the window.

“Liar.” Dan reached over and grabbed Phil’s hand and squeezed it once. “What are you thinking about?”

Phil sighed and squeezed back. “It’s just…I don’t want anyone to buy me for this auction. I mean I know you fixed things with Chris but…what happens when someone else buys me and bullies me?” Phil shuddered, shaking his head of the thought.

Dan squeezed Phil’s hand again. “I won’t let that happen. Trust me.” Phil looked over at Dan and smiled a little as he stared at Dan’s confident face. Dan would take care of him. Dan wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him anymore. Maybe things would finally change for the better for him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG. SCHOOL IS KICKING MY ASS.
> 
> But here's a lovely fluffy part. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> I'll try to post more regularly now that school is ending here in 2 weeks!


	25. Chapter 25

Dan pulled up into his normal parking spot, arriving just on time. He hopped out of the car and hurried around to open the door for Phil, a smile on his face. Phil beamed back as he grabbed his bag and jumped out.

“Thank you.” Phil said bashfully as he watched Dan close the door. They both headed straight for class, Dan not even bothering to stop at his locker before. They took their usual seats next to each other as the teacher began his lecture.

Dan stared at Phil like always, mesmerized by every one of his little movements, but something was off still. Phil’s eyes were wide as he looked frantically around the classroom and that’s when Dan noticed. People’s eyes were on him; everyone was staring at Phil. Dan could see how uncomfortable Phil was by all the clearly unwanted attention so he pulled out his phone and typed out a text: ‘I’d love if you drew me a picture. Something only I’ll see :) ‘ then hit send.

Phil looked down startled and pulled out his phone, letting out a relieved chuckle as he read over what Dan had sent him. He turned his head towards Dan and grinned, happy that things were back to normal again. He pulled out his notebook and pencil and jumped into his drawing and Dan could see all his anxiousness fade. He knew Phil let out steam with his drawings, and he wanted to help him. And honestly, he wanted Phil to make him something, something he could keep and cherish.

The bell rang signaling class was over and they packed up their things and left the room, heading for Dan’s locker. Phil stayed close to Dan’s side, still nervous about Chris and what everyone at this school thought about him. Dan opened his locker and pulled out a notebook and a pen then slamming it shut, turning to look at Phil.

“Hey are you okay? You seem really on edge.” Dan asked, moving his hand up and down Phil’s arm in an effort to comfort him.

Phil sighed. “Yeah…I’m just waiting for all this Date Auction nonsense to be over. I don’t like all these people looking at me.” Phil said with an uneasy tone as he looked around. Dan grabbed his chin and forced Phil to look at him.

“Hey. Stop worrying. You’ll be by my side the whole time okay?” Dan smiled, releasing Phil’s chin from his fingers. Phil halfheartedly smiled back and nodded, a short sigh of relief coming out. He trusted Dan. They had had their problems this week but he knew Dan loved him; he knew he’d keep him safe.

“Come on. Let’s go to class.” Dan flicked his head in the direction, signifying to leave and Phil followed, glued to Dan’s side. Everyone’s eyes focused on them as they walked down the hall together. There were looks of confusion, of disgust, of concern, but Dan didn’t care. He had his Phil again and that’s all that mattered. He wasn’t going to let these people hold him back from loving Phil anymore.

They arrived to class early and found their usual seats in the back. Phil pulled out his notebook right away and went back to working on his drawing. Dan grinned and leaned over his shoulder to sneak a peek.

“What do you got so far?” Dan spoke in a low whisper as he hovered over Phil. Phil covered up his drawing and turned his head to look at Dan.

“No! It’s a surprise. You’re just gonna have to wait and see.” Phil said with a playful smile as Dan moved back to his seat. He smiled back and nodded, understanding that Phil wanted to make this special.

The students were starting to file in now and the teacher took his place back at the front. Once everyone was seated, a voice came over the intercom: “Attention all students. The Date Auction will be occurring during your next period class. All students are to report to the gymnasium at that time. Thank you.”

Phil eyes widened in panic as he looked at Dan. He mouthed back over to Phil: “it’s okay” and nodded, trying the only way he knew how to comfort Phil in these moments. Phil nodded anxiously back and stared at his drawing. Oh god, its happening now, Phil thought as he stared mindlessly at the paper in front of him. He could feel the eyes of his classmates on him and he couldn’t take it anymore. He raised his hand and asked for permission to use the bathroom, and the teacher gave him allowed him to leave.

Dan watched as Phil scurried out the door. He knew he wasn’t handling this well, but he didn’t want Phil away from him for a second. Dan waited a few minutes before asking the teacher if he could leave too and he waved him away. Dan got up and rushed to the bathroom, finding Phil leaning against the wall with his head down.

“Phil?” Dan asked as he darted to Phil’s side, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Phil took a deep breath and lifted his head up to look at Dan. “Yeah…Yeah I’m fine. I just couldn’t take the looks anymore. I just needed to get out of there for a second.”

Dan nodded in understand and moved to the front of Phil, wrapping his arms around him. “How can I make you feel better?” Dan asked as he gently stroked Phil’s back.

“You’re already making me feel better.” Phil said softly into Dan’s shoulder, moving his arms to wrap them around Dan’s waist. “I’m sorry I’m being such a baby about this…” Phil knew he was being obnoxious, but there was a reason he never drew attention to himself. He hated it. He already got bullied enough for simply being there let alone doing something like this Date Auction. He just wanted this week from hell to be over.

“You’re not being a baby Phil. You have a right to be upset.” Dan continued rubbing Phil’s back as he tried to comfort him. “It’ll all be okay.”

They were silent for a little while, Dan waiting until he could feel Phil’s heart stop racing before pulling away to look at him. “Better?” Dan asked with a sympathetic smile. 

Phil took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes. Much. Thank you Dan.”

Dan smiled and moved his hand to brush Phil’s hair aside. “Anytime. Now what do you say we get back to class?”

Phil nodded in agreement as he felt Dan take his hand and lead him out of the bathroom. He was shocked to find that Dan didn’t let go. Even as they roamed the halls of the school, he held on tightly. They entered back into the classroom and only then did he let go to politely hold the door for him. That action alone was enough to settle Phil’s nerves. Dan had changed. He had put aside his worries about being judged and held his hand with no shame whatsoever. Phil sat back in his seat and smiled widely at Dan, who lovingly smiled back. Phil breathed a sigh of relief as he finally accepted that everything would be okay.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and all the students began filing into the gym, filling up all the bleacher seats. Everyone was handed a bidding card with a number on it, to do the bidding Phil assumed. Phil was at Dan’s side of course, his eyes frantically watching the swarm of people around him, occasionally catching eyes with someone and panicking. Dan grabbed Phil’s hand and squeezed causing Phil to jump and turn to look at him.

“Stop worrying Phil. It’ll be okay, okay? I’ll be right here with you the whole time.” Dan smiled and squeezed Phil’s hand again. Phil stared back and weakly smiled, taking a deep breath and nodding. He was so grateful to have Dan with him getting him through this.

The principal arrived at the front of the gym, standing in front of a stage that was obviously meant for the people being auctioned. Phil was dreading the moment he would have to stand up there for the whole school to see. He liked staying invisible.

“Alright students! This is our first ever Date Auction and it will go as follows. The students to be auctioned will stand on the stage while students from the bleachers will raise their cards for each bid they’d like to place. At the end of each auction, the winner will be recorded and informed of the details of their win. Without further ado, ladies first.” He gestured to the stage and all the girls up for auction made their way down to the stage.

The girls went quickly, a few of the rich boys in the school buying them off. Phil watched as each of the girls posed and smiled and twirled in an effort to woo the crowd. He could never do anything like that. What was he supposed to do when he got up there? His panic began to worsen as the last girl was won.

“Alright. Now for the gentlemen!” He gestured big for all the boys to make their way. Phil froze for a second, feeling Dan squeeze his hand roughly and lean in to whisper.

“Phil. You have to go now. Don’t panic. Just look at me. Pretend that I’m the only one in the room.” Dan smiled and nudged Phil up, hating the look of fear on his face. He hated that Chris had put him through this and he hated that it was practically his fault.

Phil stood up on shaky legs as he made his way down to the front. He took his place next to Pj, which only made things worse. He was now forced to stand by yet another person who wanted to make his life miserable. He didn't know if this day could get any worse.

“Alright. First up, Troye Alderson!” The principal gestured and the beautiful boy jumped on the stage. He had such poise. Phil watched as he smiled and moved with grace, then looked at the other guys being auctioned. They were all beautiful, and surely all rich too. Phil didn't stand a chance. He shouldn't be here. He didn't belong here. His anxiety built as they made their way through the boys.

Pj made his way on stage with a smile, shooting a finger gun at a few screaming girls in the front. He always had a way of smiling with his rich green eyes and making everyone swoon, but he only really wanted one of them. Yes he had been with loads of girls before; it was never difficult for him to score, but he truly only had eyes for one and he searched for him in the crowd, unable to find his eyes.

A beautiful blonde in the front row lifted her card and placed a bet with a smile. Pj smiled back, his happiness not hitting his eyes. The principal counted down, “Going once, going twice….sold!”

The blonde girl winked and Pj chuckled half-heartedly, making his way off the stage. As he walked past Phil, their eyes locked. Phil turned his head and stared at the stage in front of him, his hands shaking. The principal gestured for him to make his way and he moved slowly onto the stage. He stood at the front and stared at all the eyes on him, finding the only pair that really mattered and smiled.

“The bidding starts now!” The principal shouted and Dan immediately raised his card with a smirk. Phil smiled wide back and knew what Dan was doing. He was going to keep him safe. He didn’t even care that everyone’s eyes were looking judgmental and confused as they wondered why popular Dan was bidding on the weird new kid. Was that even allowed?

“And we have another!” The principal shouted and pointed to someone in the front. Dan huffed and raised his card again. “Oh in the back!” He pointed at Dan.

The person in the front raised their card again. “Oh a bidding war. What do ya say? Going once, going twice…” Dan raised his card again. He was starting to panic. He didn’t have any more money to give after this. He had reached his limit. Phil watched the panic rush over Dan and his eyes widened in panic as he watched the guy in front raise his card again. He couldn’t tell who it was. They had their hat low and a hood over, almost completely covering their face, but Phil didn’t have to see it to know who it was and he felt like he could be sick at any moment.

“Going once, going twice….sold to the gentleman in the front!” The principal pointed and gestured for Phil to get off the stage. He and Dan stared at each other in panic. Dan tried to shake himself out of it. He’ll fix this. He had to.

All the winners made their way to the front as the other students started filing out. Phil stood behind the table with the other people who were won and stared at the man in the hood waiting in line to claim his prize. When he made his way to the front, practically all the other students were gone, and he removed his hood. Chris.

He smiled as he watched the realization rush over Phil’s face. He handed over his money and walked over to Phil, leaning in close. “I have something lovely planned for you tonight.” He whispered and Phil shuddered. “Meet me at the park at 7 o’clock and you better not be late.”

Phil swallowed hard as he watched Chris walk away. He couldn’t move. He was frozen where he stood as he thought of all the horrible things Chris could do to him in a secluded place like the park. Dan made his way over to Phil, putting his hands on Phil’s shoulders and shaking him.

“Phil. Phil! Are you okay? What did he say?” Dan asked in a rush, his eyes wide.

“He…he said…to meet him at the park tonight.” Phil said with defeat in his voice. Dan breathed a deep, anxious breath as he stared at Phil.

“I think we should take the rest of the day off. Come on.” Dan suggested, grabbing Phil’s hand and leading him out of the gym. Phil aimlessly followed behind him. Dan stopped at Phil’s locker to grab his things, graciously carrying them out to his car. He opened the door for Phil who slowly got inside.

They didn’t speak the whole way to Phil’s house. Dan watched as Phil stared blankly at his fidgety hands and he reached over, squeezing them.

“It’ll be okay Phil. I’ll fix this.” Dan said comfortingly.

“No Dan. I don’t want to put you through that again. I’ll be fine.” Phil said unconvincingly, his voice shaking a little at the end.

“Phil I can’t just let you go to him. We don’t know what he’s going to do.” Dan spoke with a worry to his voice.

The car stopped and Dan turned to look at Phil. “I’m going with you.” Dan said with authority.

“What if he finds out?” Phil asked with a concern.

“I’d like to see him try to do anything. I won’t let him hurt you Phil.” Dan answered with determination. The idea of Chris hurting Phil was making a rage burn inside him. If Chris tried to hurt Phil, he knew with how angry he was feeling now that he would hurt Chris. No one was ever going to hurt his Phil again.

Phil took a deep breath and smiled weakly at Dan. “Thank you.”

Dan leaned in and met his lips with Phil’s, feeling him kiss back. He moved his hand to Phil’s cheek and held him there, a certain anxiousness and tension in the kiss. Phil knew Dan was worried, but he also knew he’d take care of this. He had made public displays of affection towards him with no hesitation. He had made this day bearable for him. He would make this all okay.

Phil reluctantly pulled away with a small smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dan beamed back and pecked Phil’s lips again. “Now let’s get a game plan for tonight.” Phil nodded with agreement and they both hopped out of the car, heading into Phil’s house. They had the day to plan and attempt to relax before having to meet Chris. They didn’t know what to expect but they knew they’d get through anything as long as they had each other.

\----------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------

Chris took a deep breath as he picked up his box of things he planned to use for the evening and walked into the park. He set it down and smiled as he looked at the setup he had created. This would get them. They’ll never see this coming, Chris thought as he checked his watch, seeing there was only 10 minutes until 7 o’clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been updating so inconsistently! School's officially out for me so I'll be updating more regularly. 
> 
> Oh, and sorry to leave you on a big cliff hanger :P


	26. Chapter 26

Dan opened the door for Phil and watched him get in his car. They’d discussed what the plan was: if at any time Phil was afraid or uncomfortable, Phil would signal with the word ‘Pikachu.’ Dan wanted to take back that word as something other than negative, given that was the first thing Dan had made fun of Phil for. He hated that he had been such a twat to him before, but he was determined to make this all right again.

They arrived at the park and Phil got out of the car, Dan meeting him on the other side. Phil leaned against the car, nervously rubbing up and down his arm.

“Hey. Don’t worry. I’ll be right here watching you the whole time.” Dan said as he leaned in close, gently meeting Phil’s lips and pinning him lightly against the car. Phil closed his eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, moving his hands to hold Dan’s hips against him.

Dan reluctantly pulled away with a hum. “Mmm you’re making it harder and harder to let you go when you do things like that.”

Phil’s anxiety was taken away with that kiss and he smirked. “Well maybe we can continue this later. Give you something to look forward to.” He bit his lip playfully.

“I’d like that.” Dan smiled and pulled away from Phil, watching him walk into the secluded part of the park. “Remember, I’ll be right here.”

Phil nodded in acknowledgment and took a deep breath before making his way into the park. He could see light up ahead. He cautiously walked up and gasped in surprise at what he saw.

Chris had set up a table and two chairs, candles lit on the table with another cart full of food. There were fairy lights in the trees and soft music playing. It was actually kind of beautiful, which made Phil even more concerned. Why would Chris do something like this for him?

“Hello Phil.” Chris greeted him with a smile as he watched Phil’s face contort in uncertainty about what was around him.

“Wha-“ Phil stammered as he continued looking around in wonder. “What is all this?”

“Well I bought a date, so I guess this would be a date.” Chris said coolly as he walked up to Phil. Phil tensed up but kept Chris’s gaze as he edged his way closer to him. “What did you expect?”

“I…I don’t know.” Phil answered quietly, moving a little away from Chris who was now only inches from him. “I thought you hated me…”

Chris sighed and backed away, bowing his head down. “I did…but I’ve recently decided that it’s not your fault…and I shouldn’t blame you for how Dan feels.”

Phil shook his head in confusion. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was at a loss for words.

“That’s why I did this. To make up for being such a twat to you and Dan. This is for you guys.” Chris admitted as he gestured to the buffet in front of him. “Dan you can come out now. I know you’re here.” Chris swung his head sassily as he searched for Dan.

Dan slunk out from behind one of the bushes, shaking his head in disbelief. “This has gotta be some kind of trick.”

“No tricks. I took your advice. I know being auctioned wasn’t what Phil or you wanted but this is me trying to make it right.” Chris admitted, chuckling breathily.

“I can’t believe it.” Dan said, shocked.

“Please. Enjoy your date. I’ll leave you guys alone from now on.” Chris said with a little defeat to his voice. He didn’t know if he necessarily loved Dan, but he knew he cared enough about him to make him happy, and if Phil made him happy, who was he to mess with that?

Chris walked away with a delicate smile, leaving the two of them in shock. It was better this way. Chris would do his best to be better and maybe if things didn’t work out with them, he’ll become worthy enough to get Dan to love him. But for now, he’s just going to lay low.

Dan and Phil looked at each other and chuckled nervously as they processed what just happened.

“Wow. This is really something.” Phil said as he really looked at everything that was around him now: the lights, the candles, the food, the flowers. Chris had to have spent a fortune on this for them and it just blew his mind that he even bothered going through the trouble.

“It really is. Let’s say we take advantage of it.” Dan responded with a smile as he pulled out a chair for Phil, signaling for him to take a seat. Phil blushed and sat down, getting that warm fuzzy feeling inside. This was all so romantic.

Dan took a seat across from Phil and lifted up the lid to the food to reveal two perfectly formed meals. It was phenomenal. There were two steaks, cooked to perfection. They were accompanied by red skinned potatoes and asparagus. Phil had never seen a meal like this. It was so extravagant.

Dan placed on plate in front of Phil and giggled at the amazed look on his face. “Dig in.”

Phil excitedly grabbed his silverware and dug into his food, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he chewed his food. “Oh my god this is amazing!” Phil exclaimed as he shoved a little bit of everything into his mouth at once.

Dan chuckled as he cut his own steak, watching Phil. “You’re adorable.”

Phil giggled a little, his mouth full. “Sorry.” He said in a mumble. “I’ve never tasted anything so good.”

“Yeah Chris always has a way of finding the best food.” Dan said as he took a bite, nodding in agreement at how truly delicious the food tasted.

“Why do you think he did this? What advice did you give him?” Phil asked once his mouth was clear of food.

Dan paused for a moment to think about what he had said. “All I told him was that he always had to get what he want even if it’s not what anyone else wants. I guess he must have actually listened.” Dan trailed off, looking away as he processed that. Chris never did anything for anyone ever. Had what he said really affected him that much? 

“Wow. I can’t believe he actually listened to you.” Phil said as he took another more acceptable bite of food.

“Yeah.” Dan replied in a sigh. He really couldn’t believe it. Maybe Chris really did love him. He wouldn’t do something like this for any other reason. Dan thought of all their times together and how shit Chris had made Dan feel about himself and shook his head, shaking himself out of his daze. It didn’t matter if Chris loved him. Phil loved him, and he loved Phil and that’s all that mattered.

They finished their dinner in a comfortable silence, leaning back in their chairs with their full tummies completely satisfied. “This evening went way better than I expected.” Phil said as he leaned in towards Dan.

“Yes. I can’t wait until we get back to your house and keep this good evening going.” Dan smiled, mirroring Phil’s pose with a smirk.

“Yes. Let’s go home.” Phil smirked back, leaning in quickly to peck a kiss to Dan’s cheek and then walking towards Dan’s car. Dan grinned playfully and followed after him, wrapping his arms around his waist when he caught up to him.

“God I love you.” Dan admitted as he turned Phil around to face him. He stared between Phil’s lips and eyes, admiring how beautiful they looked in the night light.

“I love you too.” Phil replied with a wide smile, placing his hands over Dan’s hips. They leaned in and their lips met. There was a type of urgency in the kiss that Phil couldn’t quite explain. It was like he wanted Dan but he not in just a lustful way, but more of like he never wanted to stop feeling the way he was. He had never been happier.

They finally parted lips after what seemed like hours and headed for Phil’s house. Phil snuck Dan upstairs and closed the door, quickly pouncing onto Dan.

Dan giggled against Phil’s lips and leaned into the kiss, moving his hands over Phil’s back and pulling him as hard as he could against him. He moved them both towards the bed, pushing Phil back against it as he fell on top of him. Dan reluctantly pulled away and stare down at Phil.

“I still can’t believe you’re mine.” Dan practically whispered as he gently moved the hair out of Phil’s face.

“No I can’t believe that you chose me.” Phil admitted, and there was so much truth there. Phil had always been self-conscious and never thought that there would be anyone that would love him for him. He never thought he would be worth the love of someone else, but Dan was changing that.

“Stop it. How could I not?” Dan asked rhetorically as he smiled down at him. “You’re perfect.”

Phil beamed as Dan said those words, anxiously pulling Dan down into another kiss. He ran his hands over Dan’s perfect body and moaned quietly. “You’re perfect.” Phil whispered against his lips.

“Mmm not as much as you.” Dan mumbled back, never breaking the kiss.

“Nuh uh.” Phil retorted, grinding his body up into Dan as their kiss became more urgent, passionate.

Dan took Phil’s hands and pinned them down against the bed as he finally pulled his lips away from Phil’s. “You’ll never win this argument Phil.” Dan teased with a smirk as he held him down.

“I guess we’ll just have to agree to disagree.” Phil said as he pretended to struggle to break free.

“I suppose I can deal with that….for now.” Dan smiled as he leaned in to kiss Phil again, grinding his hips roughly against Phil’s. Phil moaned breathily against Dan’s lips as he felt his body move against him.

“I want you.” Phil whispered. He was still getting used to the idea of being in a relationship with someone and being sexual with someone. He had been alone for so long, but he could feel himself opening up.

“I want you too.” Dan admitted as he sat up on Phil’s hips, moving his hands to Phil’s shirt and ripping it up and off. He repeated the action to himself, slowly taking his shirt off while still pinning Phil’s hips down. Phil bit his lip as he watched, admiring Dan’s body.

He shook his head in disbelief at the idea that this beautiful, brown-haired boy in front of him was his.

“What’s that face for?” Dan asked as he took in Phil’s expression.

“You’re just so perfect.” Phil admitted with a smile.

“No that’s you! You spoon.” Dan shook his head playfully with a smile as he met Phil’s lips urgently again, both of them getting lost in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long! I wasn't planning on getting so deathly ill :/
> 
> But I'm better now! I'm going to try to update more regularly but I havent discovered a good day to post yet so I'll keep you guys posted. 
> 
> I hope this chapter satisfies you guys for now :)


End file.
